Helping Hand
by Blue957
Summary: This is my first Harry Potter fic. Severus finds a Ravenclaw girl that is having the worst kind of family problems and tries to help her. SeverusXOC AU
1. Authors Note

Important: This is an AU fic so if that bothers you please leave now.

After many discussions and phone calls with a friend we worked out a way to start this. I wanted it so that James and Lily never died, hell I wanted to keep as many people alive as I possibly could. This was the best solution we could come up with.

Tom Riddle's father never left his mother so he never knew the hate that made him turn into Voldemort.

Once again if this change bothers you do not read on. I would also suggest turning back if you have a problem with Remus being a teacher at the time Nymphadora Tonks was at Hogwarts.

Otherwise please enjoy :D


	2. Chapter 1

Professor Severus Snape glared as he patrolled the halls of Hogwarts. He had already sent a dozen students on their way all with a detention and points deducted from their houses. It was only when a scream sounded did he stop. He turned the corridor and hurried along. A second scream led him into the girls' bathroom on the second floor. Lying on the floor was a young ravenclaw, a hufflepuff girl kneeling next to her.

"Professor I don't know what happened. I came to get her before curfew as she had been throwing up. We were just about to leave for our houses when she collapsed and started screaming."

Severus looked between the frightened girl and the other girl now withering in pain on the floor. This was slightly out of his field of expertise has it wasn't something he had come across in the seven years he had been teaching for.

"What's your name?" He questioned.

"Nymphadora Tonks and that's Siena Miller sir."

"Right Miss Tonks go get the Headmaster and tell him to meet us at the infirmary."

"Yes sir."

Severus couldn't tell but she seemed relieved that someone was taking charge as she had looked as if she herself was about to collapse in fear. He waited until she had left the room before he turned his attention back to Siena. He held her head still as he locked his eyes with her to perform Leglimency.

Severus found himself in an open field with no distinguishing features except for the girl that was tied to wooden post like a scarecrow. He recognized the girl immediately, it was the same one he was with back at Hogwarts. As he made his way over to the other end he saw someone in a cloak with the hood covering their face lash out and hit Siena with a whip, then stab her. Severus quickly hurried over to them and stood in front of Siena.

"That is quite enough. Leave this girl alone. She is under the protection of Hogwarts," Severus told the man.

"She's nothing but a filthy half breed. Her muggle mother left her on my door step as I'm her father so she's my property."

Severus turned to face Siena and pulled back out of her mind making sure to bring her with him. He took in a deep breath to steady himself as Siena let out another scream before going limp. He could only hope that her father would stay away for a little while longer.

"Severus what is it?" Dumbledore questioned.

Severus looked around and noticed that both Nymphadora and Dumbledore were watching him. He quickly made his face appear impassive as Dumbledore placed his hand on Severus's shoulder.

"Five points to hufflepuff's Miss Tonks for being a true friend and not deserting a friend in such time of need. Thirty points to Miss Miller here for surviving trials past her years with great skill and a determination not to be defeated," Severus told the pair.

Severus scooped Siena up in his arm and made his way up to the infirmary. He looked down at the girl in his arms as he finally recognized her. She was a fifth year and in his potions class, a very quite student she seemed to slip below the radar but always got good marks and had yet to turn a potion into a disaster. She was light to hold he realized, far to light than anyone should be. When he reached the infirmary he laid her down on a bed in the far corner away from the one other patient in the room that Madam Pomfrey was currently treating.

"I will be back shortly Miss Miller, in the meantime try to stay awake," He told her.

She gave him a small nod and a smile. He could see that she was still in some pain. He made his way out of the room and down to his dungeons. While he would never admit it to anyone he had a soft spot for other people who had suffered abuse like himself. As he hurried along the corridors his mind started making a list of the ingredients he would need.

When he reached the door to his office he swung the door open with a swish of his wand quickly removing the wards he had in place. He immediately went straight to the storage cupboard and opened the door. He used his wand to get all the ingredients he would need, they flew out one by one and lined up on a table. As soon as that task was done he set about preparing the potion. He had only just started stirring when Dumbledore walked in.

"Ahh Severus I thought I would find you here. What are you brewing to my boy?"

"It's a potion sir that until I know more about the situation and can adequately make a personalized version this will protect Miss Miller against her father invading her mind again. She will need to take it every day. He does not use Leglimency but something a lot stronger and of the ancient magic."

Dumbledore gave a nod in understanding, this did put them in a difficult situation as to what they could do for Siena. Dumbledore quietly left Severus to his potion. When he was finished Severus put it in several vials before hurrying up to the infirmary again. He headed straight to Siena's side and found her asleep.

"Why is she sleeping?" He asked.

"I told her to rest Severus."

Severus glared at Madam Pomfrey but before he could say anything Siena started twisting and turning as she let out a scream. He gripped her by the shoulders and lightly shook her awake. When she opened her eyes she stumbled off the bed and over to the other side of the room, fear written all over her face.

Severus and Madam Pomfrey watched as Siena shoved the sleeve of her shirt up and pressed a knife she had pulled from her pocket to her skin. Severus strode across the room and knelt down in front of her. He noticed that her whole arm was covered in cuts and scars. He placed his hand on her's that was gripping the knife so hard her knuckles were white.

"Siena look at me," He softly commanded.


	3. Chapter 2

"You don't need this anymore Siena. I understand that you need the pain to know that you are back in reality but I've got a potion here that will help. It will stop your mind being invaded. You have nothing to fear from me, I want to help you."

Severus kept his voice low and soft as he spoke. He knew that it was the best way to get to her, he had to keep her in a relatively calm state. Siena let him take the knife and after he had clicked it closed he slid it back across the floor to Professor Dumbledore. He wrapped his arms around Siena and held her as she crumbled into a wave of tears. When she had settled down he picked her up and carried her back over the bed. He sat her down and handed her the vial containing the potion.

She took it and examined it without saying anything. After taking the stopper out she gave it a sniff and turned to look at Severus. He gave her a reassuring smile and a nod, telling her it was okay to take it. She was shocked for a moment before she drunk the potion.

"Rest now Siena," Severus suggested.

"Uhh sir will..." She trailed off, uncomfortable with finishing her sentence.

"Yes I will be here when you wake if you wish."

Siena smiled and settled down to sleep. She trusted Severus in the potion that would give her a night of decent and uninterrupted sleep for the first time since she could remember. Severus remained sitting next to her on the bed until he was sure she was fast asleep, at which point he moved off to one of the chairs. He then turned his attention the Headmaster who was patiently waiting for Severus to explain what had happened here.

"Miss Miller has been using physical pain to make herself sure that she is back in reality. I'll put my memories of tonight in a pensive for you to view to get a full understanding. Her father is behind all this but if I'm not mistaken he works for the Ministry which makes this a complicated matter to deal with."

"Right, Severus. Let me know if there is anything I can help with."

Severus nodded his head so Dumbledore left.

Severus smiled as Siena stirred. She had slept through the whole night and so far the morning. He brushed the hair out of her face as her pale purple eyes finally focused on him.

"How do you feel?" He questioned.

"Like I fell fifty feet from my broom and then got hit by every branch of the Whomping Willow. So rather sore," She replied.

"Yes that is unfortunately a side effect. The potion I gave you works your subconscious mind into protecting itself from intruders while the rest of you is shut down. Now at the moment you have enough time to bathe, change and make it in time for lunch. After lunch you can attend your classes or rest, the decision is up to you. I have already discussed it with Professor Dumbledore this morning for you."

Siena nodded her head and pulled the blankets off herself. She got to her feet and placed a hand on Severus's outstretched arm to steady herself. Once sure of her feet she made her way out of the infirmary. She could hear Severus following only a few steps behind. When they got to the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitories Severus gave her a rare genuine smile and a nod before he descended the stairs again.

Siena walked inside after muttering the password and stopped to look around the empty common room, she hadn't seen it this deserted since the beginning of the year. She made her way up the stairs to the girls dormitories and got a second set of school robes then headed to the prefect bathrooms. After taking a quick bath she headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Just as she got in the doors she was jumped my Nymphadora.

"Thank Merlin you're okay. I kept trying to see you but Pomfrey said no visitors allowed. I never saw Snape leave again after he went back in though. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't tell me anything either when I asked."

"Did it occur to you that Snape left after you weren't at the door?"

Before Nymphadora could answer Siena was pulled into a hug by Bill Weasley, Charlie patted her on the back. Bill had been Siena's closest friend since she was in her first year, him in his second. The four of them sat at the end of the Gryffindor table near the doors. Outside of classes the four of them were usually found together, most of the time helping each other with their homework. As Bill was in his sixth year and Siena in her fifth they helped Charlie who was in his fourth and Nymphadora who was a third year just enough for them to understand what the work was about.

Siena glanced up at the Head table and saw Severus watching her. She smiled at him, he gave the briefest of nods in return. Bill was however pulling her attention back to her friends with an endless string of questions as to what had happened to her last night.

"Really guys relax it was nothing, I just wasn't feeling so well," She tried reassuring.

"Did it have anything to do with _him_?" Bill kept his voice low so only Siena could hear him.

She gave a nod in answer to his question knowing full well who he was talking about. Bill was the only one of her friends Siena had told about her dad. Satisfied that Charlie and Nymphadora weren't listening Siena turned her full attention to the eldest Weasley.

"Have you seen Blair?"

"Yeah he was down by the greenhouses this morning. He didn't seem okay, kind of edgy."

"Thanks. I should go see him."

Siena stood up and bid her friends a quick goodbye before she headed out of the castle. She made her way down towards the greenhouses. She looked around for the black husky, well mostly black. His paws and face were grey. Finally she spotted him heading towards Hagrid's hut. She ran after him and gave a low whistle. He turned around and came running straight towards her. She bent down and when he was in front of her she scratched him behind the ears.

"I'm sorry buddy, you were worried."

His eyes locked on hers and she smiled at him. There was something quite human about the animal that Siena hadn't told anyone except Professor Dumbledore.

"I haven't found a cure for you yet but I'm working on it. I'll be back later after my classes just stay with Hagrid in the meantime okay?" She told him.

He gave a single bark before nudging her with his muzzle and trotting back in the direction he had come from. Siena stood up and sighed. How she was to help him she didn't know but for the time being she had a double potions class to get to. She quickly made her way back up to the castle and towards the dungeons for her class.

"You will be making a Draught of Peace today. It requires great care and a delicate hand to make. This will come up in your O.W.L.S so I suggest you do well to try and brew it correctly. The instructions are on the board," Severus told the class.

Siena quickly set about getting the ingredients she would need and soon enough had started brewing her potion. She glanced up at the rest of the class and found most of them still preparing their ingredients. According to her textbook they had to let the potion still for the night. She placed a stilling charm on her potion and waited, it was close to the end of the class.

"By now you all should have a stilling charm on your potions. I expect a 12 inch essay on the proper use of the Draught of Peace by Monday," Severus instructed the class.

Siena smiled as she packed away her textbook, she already knew the Draught of Peace off by heart. While most people had been spending their first and second years running around she had begged Professor Dumbledore to let her borrow a time turner to go back and research in the library of a night. Even though by the end of her second year she had been through every single book in the library at least a dozen times, including those in the restricted area she hadn't found any answers.

"Miss Miller a word if you mind," Severus told her.


	4. Chapter 3

Siena stopped from her exit of the classroom with the rest of the class and walked up to the front of the room. Severus gestured to one of the desks at the front as he lent against his desk his eyes on her the whole time.

"How often does your father perform an invasion into your mind?" He questioned.

"Every night sir."

"And for how long has this been happening?"

"Umm since I was three."

"Right I'll leave the potion with Madam Pomfrey and you are to go get a vial before you go to bed each night. Do you know any invisibility spells? Knowing one will help you in not being questioned by your friends as to what you might be doing."

"Yes sir I know a decent enough spell."

"Show me."

Siena stood up and silently muttered the incarnation to turn herself invisible. She smiled at the shock she could clearly see on Severus's face. No one knew of how well she could perform wandless and non-verbal magic. She changed back so that Severus could see her again.

"Very effective Miss Miller."

"Thank you sir. If there isn't anything else I really must be going, Blair will be wanting something to eat by now, though I believe Hagrid will take care of him for me."

"Ahh yes the husky. That brings me to my next question. What is he? I know he isn't just some animal."

"I can't tell you sir. Not unless you swear by a wizard's oath not to mention it to anyone besides myself or Professor Dumbledore."

"Very well you have my wizards oath that I will not mention a word about anything we discuss to anyone else."

Siena sat back down at the desk and frowned. She trusted Severus she knew that much. She didn't even trust her friends with this information. She lightly chewed her bottom lip as she tried to work out where to start.

"Blair is my twin brother. When we were seven our father used a transfiguration curse on him and turned him into the husky he is now. I've been trying to find a way to reverse the curse but so far I have nothing. Once every six months for only ten minutes Blair will turn back to a human. This is why Professor Dumbledore let's Blair stay on the grounds during the year."

"How interesting, may I meet him?"

"I'll be going down to see him after dinner."

"Very well I shall accompany you unless you have no objections."

Siena smiled and shook her head. She was glad that Severus didn't ask every question under the sun about what had happened to Blair and herself because she wasn't so sure what had been done. She picked up her bag and headed towards the door, but stopped before she left. She turned back to face her professor who was silently watching her.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for everything sir."

She smiled at him and pulled open the door. She still had her DADA class to get to. She pulled open the door to her classroom and slipped inside, the class had already started. She got her _Defensive Magical Theory_ book out and asked Professor Lupin what chapter they were working on today. It was their only theory lesson in the whole week.

Siena walked into the Great Hall that night for dinner but faltered in her step. Sitting next to Professor Dumbledore was her father. She quickly sat herself down next to Bill.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"He's here on Ministry business apparently."

Siena grumbled something as she glanced up at the head table again. There was a scowl on Severus's face and Dumbledore kept glancing down the table at him every few moments. Siena chewed her bottom lip trying to work out what she should do as she ignored her dinner.

"I'm going to the library, I'm not that hungry," She told her friends.

She gave them a smile and Nymphadora looked like she was going to protest until Bill shook his head. Siena scooped up her bag and headed out of the Great Hall. She quickly made her way down the corridor and silently slipped into the library. She sat down at the desk she normally used when studying and pulled out her quill and some parchment. She then went and got the book she would need for her Potions essay. Better to get it done quickly while she had the time. She was furiously writing when she saw out of the corner of her eye as someone stopped next to her. She finished her sentence and looked up to see her father standing in front of her with his arms folded.

"What happened to you last night?" He whispered harshly.

"Nothing, I didn't sleep."

"You lying little –"

"Mister Miller while it's a pleasure for you to visit I would hate for you to interrupt my brightest student while doing some of her homework."

Siena looked up when two hands were placed on her shoulders. Severus was standing behind her glaring at her father. Oh the night had just got a lot better. She hid her smile as she looked back down at her homework. No one said anything for a few moments and it wasn't until her father had turned away did Siena look back up at Severus.

"Now that should keep him away for a bit. Shall we go visit Blair now?"

Siena nodded her head and quickly packed away her work as Severus put the book back on the shelf. The pair then headed out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut. Once they had passed and were on the edges of the Black Forest Siena gave a low whistle. When Blair came over he regarded Severus for several seconds before turning to Siena.

"Blair this is Professor Snape. He's my potions teacher. Professor Snape this is my brother Blair."

As she gave the introductions Severus bent down next to her. Siena smiled as Blair turned to Severus and lightly nudged him. Severus patted Blair before he stood up.

"Thank you Miss Miller but I must be going. Will you be right to get back to the castle by yourself?"

Siena smiled at the concern in Severus's voice.

"Yes thank you sir. Blair will be with me when I go back up."

Severus regarded the pair for another minute before he gave a curt nod and turned on his heel and left. Siena got up and walked towards the Black Lake. She sat down on the edge at her favourite spot. Blair settled next to her with his head resting in her lap. The two of them remained there until Siena decided that she had better get back up, it was well after curfew. Blair trotted along next to Siena and they silently made their way into the castle.

Siena was halfway up to the ravenclaw dormitories when Blair gave a low growl. She turned in the direction and saw her father stalking towards them. Murder was written all over his face. She knew that she wouldn't make it to her common room, he was blocking the path. She muttered a confusing spell at him and took off. She banged on the door to the potions classroom in the dungeons until Severus opened it. He had a scowl on his face until he saw Siena in front of him. Her eyes were wide with fear as she took in his ruffled hair, singlet and black pyjama pants. She didn't think as she wrapped her arms around him. He stepped back with Siena into the classroom and closed the door. He lent against the door as he tried to sooth the girl, his arms wrapping around her shoulders.


	5. Chapter 4

Severus turned his attention to Blair who was watching them.

"Go get Albus please. If he has company with him then wait, make sure he follows you down here."

Severus moved and opened the door enough for Blair to get through before closing it again. Siena had her hands resting against his chest and he slid one hand up the back of her neck.

"What did he do?"

"I didn't give him a chance to do anything. I was on my way up to my dorm and he was coming down the stairs from that direction. He looked like he wanted to kill me," Siena whispered.

Severus nodded his head. Siena had a great fear of her father, and if what Severus had seen lately was any indication she had good reason to be. He led Siena through the classroom and his office into his private chambers at the other end. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"You will be safe here for the night. Do you want a potion to help you sleep as well as the one I gave you last night?" He questioned.

"Please."

He nodded his head and stood up. He entered his personal lab and got the two potions before handing them over. Siena accepted both and drank them before she lay down. Severus smiled as he sat back down next to her; she had pulled the blankets up to her chin. Severus remained sitting on the bed next to Siena until he heard barking. He quickly made his way to the classroom door and opened it to let Blair and Dumbledore inside.

"Severus what is it?"

Without saying a word Severus led Dumbledore through to his private chambers. To say Dumbledore was shocked by seeing Siena asleep in Severus's bed would be putting it lightly. Severus sat in one of the chairs in the living room and waited for Dumbledore to do the same. Severus chose to sit so that he could still see Siena.

"I trust you had a visit from her dad," Severus stated.

"Yes he was concerned by what we are teaching students as apparently Siena tried to use a confusion spell on him."

"It's true that she did. Siena was on her way up to the ravenclaw tower when he came down the stairs towards her. She said that his expression looked like he wanted to kill her. Honestly Albus I wouldn't put it past the man. To top it off the poor girl is clearly scared of him."

"I know Severus but she won't talk to anyone about it. I only got a very brief version of events when she started here. I'm to take it that she is staying here the night?"

"Yes I will be sleeping out here, but after you leave no one else will be able to get in until morning. Albus may I offer for her to stay here while her father is visiting?"

"Of course Severus, and you are being very generous and caring my boy."

"Yes well I don't really know why."

Dumbledore nodded and headed out the door. Severus followed and locked and warded the doors with the strongest protection spells he knew. Satisfied that his night would no longer be disturbed he got one of the pillows off the lounge and transfigured it into a blanket for himself. Normally he would hate to have his nights interrupted but for Siena he found himself not caring.

Siena woke up in the morning and looked around at the black bedspread and crimson sheets and pillowcases. This most definitely was not her room. She climbed out of the bed and headed into the next room. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Severus sprawled out on the lounge fast asleep. Now that she actually allowed herself time to think she did remember coming here last night. She turned to look out the window and realized the sun wasn't even up yet.

She found her bag near the lounge and she picked up her essay and after lighting one of the many candles she sat at the small table in the living room to finish it. She guessed that there was only a couple of hours before the sun rose, and it was a Hogsmead weekend. Siena smiled as she saw Severus sit up. He glanced around the room before spotting her at the table. He joined her sitting at the other seat.

"Thank you for last night," She told him.

"It's quite alright. Shall we have breakfast here? I have a couple of matters I wish to discuss with you."

Siena nodded her head as she finished off her essay. Severus quickly ordered for a house elf who returned a few minutes later with a tray. Siena stared at the tray in front of her. There was a pot of coffee with two cups, toast, butter, croissants, baguettes, eggs and bacon. Siena took a croissant as Severus poured them both a cup of coffee.

"First thing would you like to stay here while your father is still around?"

"If it's not going to trouble you that would be fabulous thank you. I have a question for you though. What teachers will be in Hogsmead today?"

"Ahh yes I thought of that last night. I will walk down just after you and your friends leave, then I will be browsing Scrivenshaft for any new stationary I might find myself needing. I will be keeping an eye out for when you decide to leave, so just casually mention that you need a new quill and come inside. I must ask though that for me to keep an eye on you, you will need to stick to High Street and the shops located on there."

"Are you sure about this Professor? It seems like an awful lot of trouble on your part just for me."

"The very fact that it is for you is why I am taking such precautions. How do you feel about extra Defence lessons? Between Professor Lupin and myself we can work out a schedule that will help you to learn some very efficient protection spells and counter-curses. Would I be correct in assuming you do not have the trace on you?"

"I do not that's right. Is that a problem."

"No quite the opposite Siena it makes things easier. It means over the summer you can practice as well."

Siena smiled and they finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence before Siena left to go change into some casual clothing. She used an invisibility spell to get up to her dorm without being asked any questions. When she was changed and had brushed her hair she headed out of the common room and found her three friends all waiting for her.

"Thought you might have been sleeping," Charlie grinned.

"Of course you know me to well," Siena replied.

They headed down to the entrance hall and waited in line for Filch to mark their names off the list of students that were allowed to go Hogsmead. As the four friends made their way down to the village Siena glanced behind her and saw Severus following a few meters behind talking to McGonagall. Siena smiled to herself as she relaxed a bit. It had been a strange couple of days and she was going to enjoy a morning out before an afternoon full of Quidditch.

As the four of them wandered through Hogsmead they went into Honeydukes and Zonko's. Just before they left Siena ducked inside Scrivenshaft and picked up a couple of quills making sure to bypass Severus. She glanced up at him as she was paying and saw a smirk on his lips. She turned and grinned at him before quickly returning to her friends.

After they reached Hogwarts they all got their brooms and headed out to the Quidditch pitch. It was a rare day of being able to relax as they all had exams coming up in three weeks. Siena refused to let herself worry about her O.W.L.S. and pushed all thoughts from her mind as they started playing two on two. Siena was with Bill while Charlie and Nymphadora sided together. These always seemed to be the sides they naturally formed.


	6. Chapter 5

So I forgot to add this for the last chapter but on my profile page you will find a link to my deviantart account. Up there is a picture that goes with chapter 4.

...

Siena grinned when it was time for them to all head back to the castle. They raced back up and into the Great Hall. They shoved their brooms underneath the table before they started eating dinner. Siena glanced up at the Head table and saw her father still up; she let her eyes travel further down to Severus. He was once again watching her; he smiled at her when she caught his eye.

"So what's on for tonight?" Charlie questioned.

"I don't know about you guys but I have to study for my O.W.L.S I've been putting it off for a while," Siena answered.

Charlie and Nymphadora looked a little disappointed by Siena's plans but understood that she needed to study. After dinner they all headed up to the ravenclaw tower so Siena could get her work. She also shoved another set of clothes and her pajamas in her bag.

The four then headed into the library and found a table for all of them to sit at. They quickly resigned themselves to the homework and studying they all had to complete. Siena looked up when an owl landed in front of her on her work. She took the small piece of parchment from his leg. She unrolled it and read the note.

_Siena,_

_When you are ready to come down to my office. If you wish to I will help you with some of your O.W.L.S preparations. I wish that you do not discuss what I am offering you with your friends. _

_Severus_

Siena smiled to herself as she pocketed the letter. She then turned her attention to her three friends that were all watching her.

"Father wishes for me join him for coffee tonight," She told them.

"Are you going to go?" Nymphadora questioned.

"No, I have studying to do. I might actually head back to the tower," Siena answered.

She packed all her things in her bag and left the library after bidding her friends goodbye. Instead of going up to the ravenclaw tower she made her way down to the dungeons. Once down there she knocked on the potions classroom door.

Hearing a soft enter she walked inside. The light was coming from the office. When Siena got to the doorway she found Severus writing on some parchment. He looked up and smiled at her when she walked in.

"Take a seat Siena; I'm just writing out a request for Remus."

Siena smiled as he gestured to the lounge through the open door in the living room. She made her way through and noticed the walls were almost completely lined with books and various jars containing potion ingredients.

She picked a book and settled down to read. She sat on the lounge with a leg tucked up underneath. Severus watched Siena from the doorway and smiled to himself. She looked right at home on his lounge. He picked up the book he had been reading earlier and settled down.

It was a few hours later that he felt her head land on his shoulder. He picked a pillow and placed it on his lap before moving Siena so she was lying down. He now knew what Dumbledore meant last night by his comment. Severus was sure that his wards were strong enough to keep her safe. When she rolled over he turned his attention away from his book.

"How long did I sleep for?" She asked.

"About two hours. How was your sleep?"

"Perfect. I didn't dream or anything, it was great."

Severus smiled as Siena sat up. They then moved over to the table that he had charmed to be larger, allowing more space for Siena to work. Severus started going over the potions she would need to know before she sat her O.W.L.S. While she wouldn't admit it, she got the feeling that Severus had something to do with the fact that she had had such a great sleep.

They spent the better part of the night doing Siena's homework until both decided that it would be time for bed. Siena forced Severus to let her take the lounge that night and he reluctantly agreed knowing that he would never change her mind. She took the same potions as she had the night before.

In the morning Siena quietly made her way into the bathroom and got changed. Seeing that Severus was still fast asleep she decided not to disturb him. She picked up a piece of parchment and wrote a short note, thanking him once again and explaining that she had to go to Quidditch practice that morning. She also wrote that she would be back later on to collect her books and bag that she had left in a pile underneath the table. Once inside the classroom she cast the invisibility spell and ran up the castle to get her broom before making herself visible and racing down to the Quidditch pitch.

Halfway through their third training session a bludger changed directions and before she could duck out of the way it hit her in the ribs. A continuous assault from the bludger meant that she found herself falling from her broom and landing on the ground.

"Would someone get rid of that damn –"

Siena was cut off as the bludger hit her in the face. She fell backwards on the ground as one of the beaters finally caught the bludger. It took four of the team members to get the bludger back in the box. Needless to say it signified the end of their practice. Siena accepted Marcus's offer to help her up to the infirmary. She didn't want to but he said something about the captain needing to look after all the team members that made her reluctantly agree.

Siena grinned as Madam Pomfrey stared at her in shock. She sat down on one of the beds as the medi-witch looked over her injuries. She had a bump forming on her head from the bludger and three cracked ribs on her left side. No matter what spells the witch used she couldn't heal Siena's wounds. She was standing there staring at her patient lost in thought when Severus walked in.

"Is this a habit for you Miss Miller?" He questioned, teasing her.

"Luckily no, just having a bad week. Today's event was a cursed bludger and an inability to magically repair the damage."

"How do you know this?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"Seeing as I believe I know who cursed the bludger as well it's a certain thing linked to that person," Siena told the pair.

"Well then Miss Miller I shall escort you back to your room," Severus stated.

Siena nodded her head and climbed off the bed. After thanking Madam Pomfrey for trying she walked out of the hospital wing with Severus. They walked in silence most of the way up to the ravenclaw tower. Severus stopped Siena just before she entered the tower.

"You must be careful this afternoon please. If you feel too much pain come see me and I will make a potion to help. In the meantime rest but do not sleep. I will continue your hunt for a cure for Blair."

"Thank you Professor Snape but Blair is my responsibility not yours."

Severus shook his head and led Siena down a deserted corridor. He stopped when they were far enough away from prying eyes and ears.

"Siena I will be helping you. Now you can either do the easy thing and accept this now or fight me every step of the way. It is your choice."

"Fine I can see I'm going to lose this anyway. I just don't want you wasting all your time on me."

"My time spent with you is not a waste but a pleasure."

Severus bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead before he left smiling. Siena grinned to herself as she headed into the ravenclaw tower. She had feelings for Severus, but was unsure what exactly they were at the moment with everything else going on. She answered her teammate's questions when they asked how she was and they let her go to her room to rest. Once alone Siena put all her school books for the next morning in a neat pile next to her bed. She put another set of robes out as well before she picked up a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt and headed to the bathrooms.

She allowed herself time to soak in the bath enjoying it. She had warded the door to stop anyone else from entering while she was in there. So far today she hadn't seen her father but she wasn't complaining to this. After her bath Siena got dressed and then making sure she was invisible she made her way down to the dungeons. She was surprised when Severus answered the knock on the door dressed in a pair of black jeans and a simple black turtle neck shirt. Siena smiled as he let her inside and through to his chambers again.

"I really must show you where the entrance to my chambers is," Severus stated.

"I have enough time now."

"Actually no you don't."


	7. Chapter 6

Severus gestured for Siena to sit on the lounge and once she was seated he knelt down in front of her. He took one of her hands in his and pushed the sleeve of her shirt up to her elbow. He muttered an incarnation that healed all the cuts on her arm, leaving only scars. He did the same thing on her other arm before finally looking at her.

"I was going over a book this morning and it said that the magic your father uses can be counteracted in another way... but I need complete honesty from you first before I tell you about it. Understand Siena that I only ask this in your best interests. Do you have any feelings for me in a way that is not permitted given our roles?" Severus explained.

"Yes I believe I do."

Severus smirked at the blush that covered her cheeks at the small admission.

"Good that makes this easier. Contact with certain people can also act as a protection for you against your father's invasions. For example last night when you fell asleep you were in contact with me. I'm going to make a guess and say that it was the first night you've had a decent sleep without the aid of a potion."

"Ahh yes it was. I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you are saying with all this though."

"Well as an alternative to the potion on some nights you could if you wish come and sleep in my chambers. It would of course mean sharing a bed with some form of contact. I understand if the idea of this repulses you."

"You could never repulse me Severus."

Siena threw her arms around Severus's shoulders and held on to him tightly as she shook her head. She had taken a jump in using his first name but he didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her weight on him sent them both crashing to the floor. Severus chuckled to himself with relief. He had been worried all day on how to talk to her about this and after the cursed bludger he had made his mind up that she had already suffered far too much.

He picked himself up off the ground and sat with his back against the lounge pulling Siena against him so that her back was against his chest. He had some questions he wanted to ask but wasn't sure if she would be up to answering them just yet. The main questions that bugged him were to do with her father and Blair. Severus smiled as he felt Siena's body relax even further. She was asleep again. He glanced up at the clock, and figured he could let her sleep for another half an hour before they had dinner.

Siena opted out of dinner, telling Severus that she wasn't hungry but was going to go to the library. He had told her to be careful of her ribs and he would come by after dinner to get her potions essay from her. So far she had been reluctant to hand it over and he wanted to read hers before he got everyone else's.

"I see that bludger didn't do its job properly."

Siena tried to ignore her father as he spoke. She got up and headed down on of the aisle's for the book she wanted on her Arithmancy homework. Unfortunately for her the book was near the very back of the library. She tried to ignore the footsteps of her father following her. Siena reminded herself that she needed to stay calm and that Severus would be there soon. She was reaching for the book when she was yanked back.

"You bitch. You've been doing something to keep me out. I bet it has to do with that teacher that interrupted the other night. I don't know why anyone would care about you though, you're a useless pathetic whore."

Siena stared in fear at the hatred in her father's eyes. She hadn't started her lessons with Remus and Severus yet and nothing they had learnt in class would help her. She saw a hand appear and roughly pulled her father away.

"Did I not tell you to stay away from my student? Unless you wish for me to give you a permanent reminder that Miss Miller is not here for your enjoyment you will leave her alone. Now go before I change my mind about letting you live," Severus growled.

Siena watched as her father clenched his jaw before he stalked away. She was shocked when Severus's hand lightly cupped her cheek. A tear slipped out of her eye and he wiped it away with his thumb before pulling her in for a brief hug. He let her go and got the book she had been trying to reach.

"Come Siena we should go talk to Albus. Put on a disgruntled face and it will appear that you have gotten into trouble."

"Thanks Severus."

Siena took the book from his outstretched hand and they walked back over to her table. She quickly packed all her belongings away before she checked out the book and they headed through the castle. At the gargoyle Severus muttered the password and they were admitted to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster let them in straight away. Siena sat down in one of the chairs and Severus stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"What can I do you for you two tonight?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Albus you must do something about that damn visitor we have," Severus answered.

"Miss Miller has Malcolm done something?" The concern was clear in Dumbledore's voice.

"I'm sure you heard about the other night in the library. Well earlier today he cursed a bludger to attack me and he uses these curses that don't allow for magic to heal them. They must heal on their own. Tonight I was in the library and he... well he started going off..."

Severus could see Siena was struggling. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze as he explained what had just happened. After he had finished Dumbledore sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I see. Severus will you take Miss Miller somewhere safe for the night? I will get Remus immediately and we shall discuss what to do. Discretion in all areas will be best I believe."

Severus waited until Siena was standing until they left the office. Once in the outer office Siena made herself invisible and they headed down to the dungeons. Severus put double the amount of wards up that he normally would.

"Will Blair be alright tonight?" Severus questioned.

"Yes Hagrid will look after him."

Severus nodded and led Siena through to the bedroom. They laid down on the bed with Siena curled up in Severus's arms. She had a long couple of weeks coming up and Severus was going to do all he could to help her. He only hoped Remus would be willing to help with the extra lessons. Severus decided that he would get Remus to ask her friends if they wished to join in as well. Being Siena's closest friends it wouldn't hurt for them to know so more.


	8. Chapter 7

Siena spent the days of the next two weeks studying for her O.W.L.S. during the day, the evenings were spent with her and Bill, Charlie and Nymphadora being taught even more protection spells and counter-curses by both Professor Lupin and Severus. Siena would often get some books on the subject from the library and study even harder. In between all this all four students still had their own Quidditch practices to attend as well. More and more Siena's nights were spent down in the dungeon with Severus. Quite often Siena would fall asleep on her homework at the table and Severus would carry her to bed.

Siena kept her eyes closed in the morning as she felt a hand running through her hair. It was a Saturday and she wanted a sleep in. After another couple of minutes she turned her head to face Severus.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Watching you sleep. I do however have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Your O.W.L.S timetable is here."

Siena groaned as she took the parchment and opened it up to read. She propped herself up on her elbows holding the parchment.

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations._

_Monday: 7 AM – breakfast_

_9 AM – Transfiguration – practical_

_ 10 AM – Transfiguration – written_

_ 12 PM – lunch_

_ 1 PM – Charms – practical_

_ 2 PM – Charms – written_

_ 6 PM – Dinner_

_Tuesday: 7 AM – Breakfast _

_9 AM – Arithmancy – practical_

_ 11 AM – Arithmancy – written_

_ 1 PM – lunch_

_2 PM – Potions – practical_

_4 PM – Potions written_

_6 PM – Dinner_

_7 PM – Astronomy – written_

_Midnight – Astronomy – practical_

_Wednesday: 7 AM – breakfast_

_ 9 AM – History of Magic – practical _

_ 10 AM – History of Magic – written_

_ 12 PM – lunch_

_ 1 PM – Herbology – practical_

_ 3 PM – Herbology – written_

_ 6 PM – Dinner_

_Thursday: 7 AM – breakfast_

_ 9 AM – Defence Against the Dark Arts – practical_

_ 11 AM – Defence Against the Dark Arts – written_

_ 1 PM – lunch_

_ 2 PM – Ancient Runes – practical_

_ 4 PM – Ancient Runes – written_

_ 6 PM – dinner._

Siena looked over the timetable again before burying her head in the pillow. Severus gave a sympathetic smile as he stoked her back. She turned to face him again and he could see the fear of failure in her eyes.

"I can't do this. I'm going to be dead by the end of the week," She mumbled.

"No you won't be love. I'll be making sure that each night you get a good amount of sleep. No more staying up reading. You are even better prepared than your fellow fifth years," Severus assured.

Siena nodded but moved and snuggled up against him. She still had a Quidditch game to win today. She was after all her team's Seeker. Eventually they got out of bed and Severus got a house elf to bring them breakfast. After they had eaten Siena gave Severus a light kiss before casting the invisibility spell again and headed up to the ravenclaw tower. She was glad that she didn't share a room with any of her friends or team mates as they would be the only ones to notice her absence in the area.

From the very first minute Siena had the snitch in sight. She could catch it at any time but would wait until Marcus gave the signal for her to. They were playing against Slytherin who so far were only behind by ten points to their thirty. Siena waited until it was thirty to seventy in their favour before she grabbed the snitch. As she wrapped her hand around it she felt it shake before it exploded knocking her off her broom. She saw the ground racing towards her but never felt the impact.

Someone had cast a levitation spell to stop her fall. She landed on her feet on the ground moments before the rest of her team and the Slytherin team all worried about her safety. She assured them that she was fine. Siena turned her attention to Severus, Dumbledore and Lupin who were all looking over the remains of the snitch. She walked over to them.

"It was cursed wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yes. I do believe you have someone with a serious grudge against you lately Siena," Lupin smiled.

"You don't know the half of it," She muttered.

She thanked the three of them, letting her eyes linger on Severus. He had been the one to stop her fall she could see the concern subtly etched into his face. At lunch Siena was sitting with Bill, Charlie and Nymphadora once again at the Gryffindor table. The three were questioning her on the rumours that had started floating around about what had happened on the Quidditch pitch.

"Well what really happened? All we saw was you get the snitch, some kind of explosion and then you started falling until Snape cast that spell," Charlie questioned.

"Honestly I don't know what happened. Your guesses are as good as mine at the moment."

Bill gave her a look out of the corner of his eye and she gave a slight nod. He was wondering if it was from her father. As Charlie and Nymphadora got talking technical Quidditch terms Siena turned her attention to Bill.

"You've had questions building up in that head of yours Bill so spit them out."

"Firstly where the hell do you keep going off to? Something just seems different about you lately, you seem to have a bit more energy than you normally would. There were some rumours going around that Snape threatened your father the night before he left. Is that true? What is your father getting at anyway? All these damn curses at you! How's Blair? Has anything happened to him? Oh are you all ready for your O.W.L.S?"

Siena suppressed a groan wondering why she had given Bill the okay to ask his questions, he always asked plenty. She explained to him only enough to keep his curiosity at bay for a little whole. He would find more questions later on. Despite her earlier statements she knew that she was in fact quite well prepared for her tests. Severus had given her all the information he could to make sure she got the marks that she was trying for. Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations were her goal.

After lunch the four of them had another training session with Lupin and Severus. Severus regarded Siena as they walked into the room Dumbledore had set up. He gestured for her to come over to him and she willing did so. He kept his voice to a whisper as he spoke.

"How are you? I must admit I was scared when that snitch exploded on you."

"I'm okay. Yeah I was worried too; it was you that cast the levitation spell wasn't it."

"Yes I couldn't let you fall. What kind of man would I be if I did?"

"Not mine that's for sure."

Severus nodded his head his eyes sparkling with amusement. Siena grinned at him before returning to her friends. This would be their last lesson due to the exams coming up. Siena didn't mind this as she had learnt plenty in the time and more while alone with Severus. Her friends had yet to know of the reason behind these lessons, expect for Bill as he had helped her out over the past few years since she started at Hogwarts.

Siena dropped to the ground some hours later. She was using a lot of wandless and non-verbal magic and it was taking its toll on her. She shook her head and climbed back to her feet just as Charlie fired another curse. She quickly muttered the counter-curse. She held her hand up signalling for Charlie to stop. Black dots were covering her vision. She felt an arm go around her waist and she looked up to see Severus standing in front of her concern clear all over his face.

"You're overworking yourself today. Come on sit down."

He guided her over to a chair and when she was seated he knelt down in front of her cupping her face in his hands. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch. Remus told the other's to leave. Once they had gone he locked and warded the door before walking over to the pair. Siena had her head resting against Severus's shoulder while he held her. He was now sitting on the seat with her in his lap, clearly asleep.

"How is she?" Remus questioned.

"Okay. Overworked and stressed but well it's to be expected this time of year. I just regret that Siena has more to deal with than the other students."

"I must admit there has been one question bugging me. What will happen to her over the holidays? She can't very well go back to Malcolm."

"She has an apartment in muggle London that she lives in. I do not know of its location though. There is some kind of fidelius charm on her apartment. Now if you'll excuse us I think Siena should have an afternoon of rest."

"Of course make sure you rest as well Severus."

Severus nodded to Remus and made both himself and Siena invisible before he left the room and headed down to the dungeons. He lay Siena down on the bed and lay down next to her with her wrapped up in his arms. Tonight they would be going down to see Blair as Siena had been too busy with her studying and Blair hadn't been able to get into the castle much. Severus closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

So I could write another chapter or two tonight but seeing as I keep writing this I have let my original story start to gather dust so it's tonight's priority (well besides two more drawings of Severus and Siena).

...

After a week of intensive studying on top of her tests Siena was glad when she finally finished her Ancient Runes test on Thursday. She made her way down to the dungeons, she hadn't had much time to spend with Severus. Each day after the tests he would be marking trying to get it all done before Saturday. The two of them intended to spend the day in muggle London. Siena sat on the lounge in the sitting room after saying a hello to Severus who was in his office marking that day's tests.

After he finished marking Severus stretched before heading into his chambers. He sat on the opposite side of the lounge to her and gestured for her to lay down. She smiled at him as she did, her head resting on his lap. He brushed the hair out of her face moments before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Good evening to you to Sev."

"How was your Runes test sweetheart?"

"Good I think. I'm just glad that the week's over."

"Shall we go to bed for the night? You look like you need a good sleep."

Siena nodded her head and stood up. She grabbed his hand and led the way into his bedroom. He smiled as he followed. Ever since the first time Severus had stepped in to help Siena they had been spending more time together and something had sparked from there.

When Severus went to Dumbledore the older wizard said that it was only natural that something would happen between them. He also pointed out that Severus was twenty seven meaning there was only a ten year difference between them, not that much when you thought about how long witches and wizards lived for. Siena was also seventeen already. Dumbledore also reminded Severus to use discretion at all times.

Siena smiled as she watched Severus strip down to his underwear. He climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug. He knew how stressful the week had been for her, especially Tuesday when she had had three subject tests. Severus smirked when he heard Siena's stomach grumble.

"Perhaps dinner before you sleep?" He suggested.

"No, I need sleep," She mumbled.

It was only a few minutes before Severus found that she was in fact fast asleep. He heard a noise and looked up to find Albus standing there smiling at him. Severus sat up but kept hold of Siena. He waited until Siena was still comfortable before he address the headmaster.

"What can I do for you this evening Albus?"

"How is the marking going for you?"

"Fine. I've got it all done now."

"Good to know. Now I've made the arrangements for you two to go to London on the weekend like you requested. You will however need to be back before dinner Saturday evening."

"Thank you Albus. Siena will love the surprise I have in stall for her."

Dumbledore nodded his head and left the pair alone again. Severus was looking forward to Siena's reactions when she found out about the two surprises he had for her. He looked down at the sleeping form of her and relaxed. On the nights she couldn't stay with him she would have to take the potion. Severus tried to keep those nights no more than two in a row knowing how exhausted she got by the potion.

Siena woke up and placed a light kiss on Severus's neck. He moaned at her touch, she knew too well where his soft spot was. He pulled her up against him so he could kiss her properly. They pulled apart when both their stomach's rumbled. Siena had a blush on her cheeks.

"Okay dinner time I think," She mumbled.

"I agree on that. Do you want to eat here or in the Great Hall?"

"Mmm I like the idea of dinner here."

"Perfect choice."

Severus smiled as he got a house elf to bring them two plates before everything went up for dinner. They sat down at the table and ate with very little conversation. After dinner they sat curled up on the lounge each with a book. Bill had promised Siena that he would tell the others she had gone to her room early because she was tired from all the tests, he thought she was going to see Blair.

Eventually Siena put her book down and turned her head to Severus. He had been watching her for a while. She ran her hand through his hair, neither of them spoke. He pulled her closer so that she was sitting on his lap.

The next morning Severus got up and headed into the bathroom. Looking at his neck he noticed a multitude of small marks on his neck, trailing down to his collarbone. He smirked as he started brushing his teeth. He wasn't going to complain about something he enjoyed that much.

When Siena got up they had breakfast before she left for the Quidditch pitch. She promised her friends a game the day after her tests. As they were playing Bill stopped next to her.

"We have spectators," He whispered.

She looked to where he subtly gestured and she saw Remus and Severus sitting there. They were chatting but clearly watching. Siena bit back when she noticed that Severus had changed clothing so that his neck was hidden. He really didn't need to be asked any questions. Siena gave a small wave and Severus's hand flicked up casually in return even though it appeared that his full attention was on the conversation with Remus.

Siena turned her attention back to the game with her friends until they all gave up. It was to close a game for there to be a clear winner. They all headed up to the castle and Siena bid her friends goodbye. She put her broom down and lay on her bed. Before she realized it she was fast asleep. An act that she regretted straight away. As she twisted and turned in her sleep she fell off the bed jolting herself awake. She got to her feet and left quickly. When she was in an empty corridor she cast the invisibility spell and ran to the dungeons. Once there she muttered the password Severus had given her that would allow her access to his chambers. She dropped the spell as soon as she was inside and found Severus sitting on the lounge talking to Remus. Severus took one look at her wide eyes and quickly stood up. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. The couple then sat on the lounge that he had been occupying before. Remus was in one of the single chairs and the only person besides Dumbledore who knew of their relationship.

"What happened love?" Severus questioned.

"I fell asleep. I... I'll explain later, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Did Malcolm do something to you?" This was Remus's question.

"He tried to."

"What did he try to do?"

"Uhh... it was... umm... he tried. I can't say it."

Severus wrapped Siena up in another hug as he turned his attention to Remus. Was it possibly what he was thinking? A look at the expression on Remus's face showed that he was thinking the same thing. Had Malcolm tried to rape Siena? Neither one said anything and Remus took his leave from the room. Severus moved so he was kneeling in front of Siena.

"I'm going to brew more of the potion for you. I'll leave enough to last you a week while I go get more ingredients. You are going to need a lot of it for the summer, I trust your friends in London will be missing you."

"Thank you Severus you've made the past month so much easier to handle."

Severus nodded his head and gave her a light kiss before she started reading a book while he went to his own potions lab to begin brewing. He hated the idea of having to leave for a week but Siena would need the potion. He reminded himself that they still had a day in London tomorrow to enjoy and the thought of her reaction to the surprises he had for her bought a smile to his face.


	10. Chapter 9

There's only one chapter tonight as I've been busy today and I have to get to bed early for a job interview tomorrow morning. I'll try and do two or three tomorrow.

...

In the morning the pair dressed warmly in muggle clothing. Despite the fact that it was spring there was still a cold wind around. Once outside the school grounds Severus apparated them to a small alley way in muggle London. He had already checked the place out for them to get to and from Hogwarts. Once Siena had her bearings she linked her arm with Severus's outstretched arm.

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" She questioned.

"No love, that's a surprise. One you will enjoy immensely I am sure."

Siena regarded Severus for a minute before smiling. She trusted him not to lead her anywhere that would lead to trouble. Severus led Siena down to one of the many theatre's that were holding stage productions. He stated his name at the booth and the man gave over their tickets. Severus led the way inside and much to Siena's enjoyment she found they had seats in the very front row.

"How did you manage this?" She inquired.

"Now that would be spoiling my fun, but I did have some help," Severus smiled.

He picked up her hand and placed a light kiss on it before intertwining their fingers when the show started. While Severus himself wasn't a fan of the theatre he knew Siena enjoyed it. The expression of amazement on her face was enough for him to know that his first surprise had pleased her.

After the show had finished he led her across the road to one of the more exclusive restaurants. They were guided over to a secluded booth that held a view over the garden out the back. Siena once again questioned Severus on how he had done this but he remained silent. Severus made sure that Siena picked out whatever she wanted for lunch.

"I have too many questions to ask but this must really be costing you heaps," Siena stated.

"I would never put a price on something that makes you happy. Your happiness is all that is important. Am I not allowed to spoil you?"

"I feel bad because I don't have much to offer you in return."

"Siena your love and company are all I ask."

Severus held his arm out to her once they had finished eating and she let him direct her out of the restaurant. On the street she stopped and turned to face him placing both her hands on his chest. She smiled as she bent her head up and caught him in a kiss. His arms encircled her and held her to him until a squealing noise broke them. He turned in the direction to see a young girl running across the road to them.

He looked down at Siena, who was smiling, her hands still on his chest. He hoped this was one of her muggle friends. He kept his arms around her as she tugged at his shirt a bit. He leaned in closer to her so she could whisper something to him.

"Relax Sev."

He smiled at her as he dropped one arm from around her and they turned to her friend. Severus mostly kept out of the conversation. He was enjoying watching Siena interact with her friend while still leaning against him.

"You two continue talking, I'm going to look in the bookstore," Severus told the pair.

"Okay. I won't be too long I promise," Siena replied.

"Take your time love."

Severus smiled before he placed a kiss on her cheek and walked into the bookstore a couple of shops away. Siena watched him go as she turned back to her friend. Eventually she said that she really should be getting back as she had to be back at school before six. She walked into the bookstore and found Severus at the counter finalizing a payment.

Severus grinned to himself as he paid for the books he had bought. None of them were for him; they were a present for Siena. He knew that she had a liking of the muggle books. Once he had paid for them she took his hand and they left the store. Seeing as neither of them really wanted to go anywhere they apparated back to Hogwarts. Siena made herself invisible as they headed up to the castle.

Once they were inside Severus put the bag in his chambers before the pair made their way up to Dumbledore's office. Siena made herself visible again once they were in the outer office. Dumbledore told them to come in and they both took seats in front of his desk. Dumbledore smiled at the pair, he could see that they had had a good time.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" He questioned.

"Yes thank you," Siena said, a light blush on her cheeks.

"I spoiled her a bit. It was enjoyable yes."

"A bit is an understatement."

"Well then I see no reason why the two of you can't go and enjoy the afternoon as well."

"Thank you Albus."

Severus stood up and took Siena's hand and led her out of the office. She made herself invisible again and he let go of her hand as they headed down to his chambers. When they were inside Severus picked up the bag and handed it to Siena. She stared at him in shock before looking into the bag. She squealed when she pulled out one of the books.

"You know me to well, but you can't keep spoiling me like this," She told him.

"I can and I will you should know that by now."

Severus scooped her up in his arms and made his way over to the lounge. He sat down still refusing to let her go. Siena smiled as she kissed his neck. This was a perfect afternoon for her she decided as Severus bought his mouth down on hers. A knock on the door separated the pair. Severus sighed as Siena climbed off him and he opened the door to find Remus standing there.

"Is Siena here?" He questioned.

"Yes and you have shocking timing."

"It does have to do with Blair."

At the mention of her brother's name Siena jumped over the lounge to the pair. She skidded to a halt next to Severus. Remus smiled at her.

"It's nothing bad; I just wanted to inform you that he'll be taking up residence in my chambers for a while."

Without waiting for a reply Remus walked away. Severus slammed the door shut and locked and warded it before pulling Siena flush against his body.

"Now where were we up to?" He questioned.

"I believe you were about to try and coax me into your bed."

"Oh that won't take much."


	11. Chapter 10

Siena shifted slightly. She had her head resting on Severus's shoulder; one arm was draped over his torso the other resting on top of his hand that was on her stomach. He moved his free hand from underneath his head to run along her cheek. She had just given him everything she had and was exhausted. As she rolled over onto her stomach next to him a clock in the distance chimed six o'clock.

Severus pulled her over so she was now lying on top of him with her head resting on his chest. This had not been a part of his original plan for the day but he wasn't complaining to the way things had turned out.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" He questioned.

"That means moving from here so no."

"Your friends will wonder what has happened to you today."

"Actually I already thought of that, they think I'm in detention all day for being caught out after curfew a few nights ago."

Severus grinned as Siena gave him a light kiss. She had already planned everything even though he had only told her beforehand that they would be out on Saturday. He rolled them over so he was on top and placed kisses down along her body before trailing back up to her mouth.

She ran her fingers down along his cheek. This would be one of the last nights they would spend together. Severus was leaving tomorrow to get all the ingredients he would need to make the potion that had kept Malcolm away from Siena of a night. He knew that it would take him at least four days to collect them all, and that was if he refused to let himself rest to much while away.

The two of them drifted in and out of sleep that night. Neither one was looking forward to the morning that sure enough was starting to come. When it was time for them to get up they ate breakfast in silence.

"Siena there will be a password on my chambers that Albus will put on while I am away. You only need to ask him for it once and then you can come down here as much as you like. I will try my best to be as gone as little time as possible."

"Well I don't like the idea of not seeing you for a week either."

Severus smiled as her arms snaked around his waist and she pulled herself closer to him. He did have to agree that this coming week was going to be hell but that was why he had wanted to make yesterday perfect for her.

...

Siena sat on the edge of the black lake staring at the moon's reflection. She knew that she should have been asleep inside the castle like everyone else but the idea of sleep was not appealing to her. Ever since the first night Severus had left she hadn't been able to sleep more than a couple of hours, and those were just to keep herself functioning even with the potion. She jumped slightly when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Tell me Siena why are you out this late."

The voice was soft and commanding. It was one she had missed hearing the past week. She turned her head to Severus as he took off his outer robe and put it around her. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to sit between his legs. She let her head rest on his shoulder as she answered him.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Was there not enough of the potion left?"

"No there was plenty but it just makes me feel as exhausted each time I take it as if it was the first so I stopped."

"Then when was the last time you slept?"

"Two nights ago."

"Go to sleep now then, I'll keep you safe love."

Siena rested her hands against his and turned her head to his kissing him on the cheek before she started drifting to sleep. Severus lifted his head to stare at the half room. It was a clear night with stars scattering the sky. He had been on his way back up to the castle when he had seen her sitting here. At the time his heart had almost jumped out of his chest at the sight of her impossibly thin frame and obvious tiredness. She hadn't been taking care of herself.

He turned his head to the forest as Blair came out and regarded him. He nodded his head to the husky who promptly lay himself down by Severus's side. None of them were going anywhere any time soon. Severus wondered what had caused Siena to stop looking after herself. Perhaps the potion wasn't working? No that wouldn't be it; he had made it personalized to her situation so that it would work best for her. He decided that it would wait until later, he was tired as well.

Severus opened his eyes to a tapping on his shoulder. Remus was standing next to him smiling. It took a moment for Severus to remember exactly where he was, but the weight in his arms was very familiar.

"Good to see you again Severus. Albus asked me to come wake you and let you know that dawn is approaching so you may want to move inside."

"Thank you Remus."

Remus nodded and walked off, Blair trotting after him after giving a soft bark at Severus. Severus woke Siena up and smiled as she turned around and shifted herself closer to him. Glances around made him think that maybe he didn't need to wake her up. He stood up and cradled Siena to him as he started making his way back towards the castle.

As he approached the castle Severus put an invisibility spell over both of them and headed straight for his chambers in the dungeon. He laid Siena on the bed and stripped off his clothes except for his underwear before joining her. Even in her sleep she turned back and curled up against him.

Siena opened her eyes to see Severus smiling at her. She tried sitting up but a weight on her legs stopped her. She looked down and saw Blair laying there.

"You lazy thing," She told him.

"Oh I wouldn't call him lazy. You've been asleep for most of the day it's early afternoon now."

Siena turned her head to Severus her eyes wide in shock. He was rubbing his arm from where it had gone numb. She smiled at him as she took his arm in her hands and started gently massaging it. Soon the pair got out of the bed and after taking a shower together got dressed.

"I have to see Albus so he formally knows I've returned. Did you want to come?" Severus inquired.

Siena nodded her head and made herself invisible. Severus shook his head at her so she changed back straight away.

"The school year is over. The Hogwarts express left earlier today so we are free to be a couple as there are only a few members of staff left."

Siena grinned and grabbed hold of his hand as they left the dungeon. She stopped when they were in the main hall. Severus turned slightly to face her and she gave him a passionate kiss.

"I've always wanted to kiss you in the hall."

"Very cheeky love."


	12. Chapter 11

For those of you interested tomorrow night at 8 o'clock EST I will be doing a livestream of a drawing of Severus and Siena. This will show the process from the sketch it currently is in through to the final colouring. .com/blue957

...

Remus apparated Siena back to muggle London later that day. Severus had had to have an end of year meeting with Albus. He was the only teacher that hadn't had one yet. Siena assured Remus that her and Blair would be okay. After all they were only staying for about half the holidays. Siena made her way to her apartment; her trunk was shrunken to fit inside her pocket as she didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

Siena smiled as she entered the small apartment she lived in. It was good to be back at least partially, it wasn't where she really wanted to be. As she opened her trunk she found a letter sitting on top.

_Siena,_

_I'm glad that you have let Severus into your life. You both deserve to be happy together and he can help you. I know you may not feel it at times but you have offered a lot to him and it has changed him for the better. I quite often catch a smile on Severus's face now. Enjoy your holiday and if you find yourself in need of anything over the break Hogwarts is always open to you. _

_Remember that next year you two will not need to be as discreet as it is acceptable seeing as you will be a sixth year and of legal Wizarding age and due to the aging differences of wizards compared to muggle's a relationship is not frowned upon as much. I do advise you to use some discretion but not as much as you have been. _

_Albus._

She read the letter through a second time. He was a cunning wizard she decided, he always knew what went on inside the gates of Hogwarts. The last bit surprised her as she didn't know of all the Wizarding rules surrounding a relationship. She took one of the vials containing the potion from Severus and drunk it before she crawled onto her bed. Blair came straight up and lay down next to her as she went to sleep.

The first week passed for Siena as she found herself convinced to go out each day with her friends. She smiled as they questioned her about the school year and who the guy she was with when she had been out one day. Apparently Jess had told everyone about that encounter on the street. She explained that they had met at her school and she would be going to spend the second half of the summer with him.

On the way home one night after a very eventful day she found herself being followed. Blair was walking by her side and she could see that he was tense. This was not good. She hurried along knowing that she couldn't use magic in such a muggle populated place, especially since it was a Friday night. She ducked down a side street and before she realized it there was a binding spell cast on her. As she racked her brain for the counter curse she was pushed to the ground and beaten.

Slowly she got to her feet, it had been hours since the beating had started and although it was all physical Malcolm had placed the same curse on her that would not allow for the injuries to be healed with magic. Siena got some satisfaction out of knowing that she had put up a fight and the curse was only half successful, they could be partially healed but she didn't know any healing spells. She took her wand out of its hiding place in her jacket and summoned the knight bus.

"Hogsmead please."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to St Mungo's?"

"I'm the one paying aren't I?" She answered.

She got on the bus and they headed off. It was early morning when she was dropped off. She smiled as she took in the familiar sights and headed into the three broomsticks. It was empty, which was no surprise. She took a seat at one of the tables in the corner, Blair lying next to her on the floor. He had bitten and clawed at her attackers as well.

"What brings you here in this condition sweetie?" Madam Rosmerta questioned.

"Severus Snape."

Madam Rosmerta put a glass of water on the table for Siena and a bowl on the floor for Blair before she headed back over to the bar.

...

Severus sighed as he sat down at the small table for breakfast. There were very few teachers left at Hogwarts at the moment so they only had one small rectangle table for them all to sit at. He was shocked when an owl swooped in and landed in front of him. He untied the note attached to its leg and scanned it over before running from the room. Remus picked up the forgotten paper and read.

_Severus Snape,_

_This morning a young girl who I've seen many times from Hogwarts came in. She is badly bruised and bleeding and asked for you. The only information I can offer is that she has a husky with her. They both need medical attention urgently._

_Madam Rosmerta._

Severus stopped in the doorway to the three broomsticks and let his eyes wander over the half a dozen occupants in the room. Finally sitting in a dark corner in the back he spotted Siena. He quickly walked over to her.

"Siena?"

She looked up at the sound of her name and relief washed through her. He was still here. She quickly tried getting to her feet but they buckled underneath her. Before she could fall Severus had his arms around her holding her. He looked over her messy hair and torn clothing that was barley covering her up. He quickly put his jacket around her and looked to Blair. The husky was in no state to walk either. As he wondered what to do about the pair Remus was next to him. Without a word Severus picked Siena up in his arms and Remus picked up Blair.

Neither of them said a word on the walk back to Hogwarts. Every now and then Siena would let out a small groan but otherwise no noise was made. They got to the front entrance to find Albus and Minerva both waiting for them. Siena had fallen into the world of unconsciousness.

"I've alerted Poppy," Albus stated.

Severus gave a quick nod and hurried his pace. When he reached the hospital wing he placed Siena down on a bed and stepped back to let Poppy do her work. The medi-witch was muttering and waving her wand over Siena. Severus stood at the other end of the bed pacing while Remus, Albus and Minerva looked on. Blair was settled on a bed next to Siena.

"Well the good news is I can partially heal these injuries, the bad news she has been assaulted in another way. Severus she will need a contraceptive potion."


	13. Chapter 12

Siena awoke to the sound of Severus's voice. She turned her head and found him sitting next to her on the bed a gentle smile on his face.

"Love you need to take these potions."

She nodded her head and one by one took the four potions he gave her. As she dozed off she curled up against him a bit. She didn't know what three of the potions were but one she was all too familiar with lately. Severus smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. The first potion was a contraceptive, the second a muscle relaxant, the third would help her sleep longer, and lastly the fourth one was her personal protection. He turned his attention to the doors when Albus walked in.

"How is she?" He questioned.

"I just gave her the potions and now she's back asleep."

"Good I was wondering if we could have a few words in my office."

Severus sighed and looked down at Siena. He got off the bed and pulled the covers back up over her before placing a light kiss on her forehead. Satisfied that she wouldn't wake in his absence he reluctantly followed the headmaster out as Blair jumped onto the bed and settled himself down at Siena's feet.

Severus slowly followed the headmaster though the castle. Being away from Siena was the last thing he wanted to do, especially given her condition. She hadn't shown any signs of Malcolm being in her mind when she was unconscious but Severus wasn't taking any risks. He swore that if he ever got the chance to he was going to hex Malcolm all across the country before shoving him in Azkaban.

Severus glared at Albus as he slowly made his way up to the office. Severus resisted the urge to stalk a head and wait but that would only make Albus walk slower. Finally losing his patience Severus turned to the headmaster who was now humming.

"Would you hurry up Albus? Siena may be awake by now and I wish to be with her. Honestly why is this so important?"

"Relax Severus, I'm sure Poppy can care for Siena. There is nothing wrong with a stroll through the castle."

Severus glared daggers at Albus the rest of the way up his office. Severus promptly stood himself next to one of the chairs. He refused to sit down, he was out that door as soon as he could be. Albus smiled as he sat behind his desk.

"Severus I wanted to talk to you about Siena. Do you think there is some way you can coax her into sharing her memories of what Malcolm has done? Without those memories I'm afraid we only have her word against his, and well he is in the Ministry."

"I will talk to her about it. Have you been able to find that book I requested earlier?"

Albus sadly shook his head. Severus turned on his heel and almost ran back to the hospital wing as his thoughts swam. If he could get his hands on this book on transfiguration he would be able to work faster towards finding a way to help Blair.

When Severus got back to the hospital wing he found Remus sitting in one of the chair near Siena's bed. He had a book open on his lap but was clearly keeping an eye on the pair. He looked up when Severus stopped in front of him.

"I thought you would like to freshen up so I came to keep an eye on the pair."

"Thank you Remus. I will not be gone too much longer."

Severus gave one last look at Siena and noticed she hadn't moved since he last left. He made his way down to the dungeon and his chambers. Severus's mind kept flashing back to seeing Siena in the three broomsticks battered, bleeding and scared for her life. He quickly finished his shower and tried to resist the urge to run back up to the hospital wing.

As he was leaving he spotted the bag with the books he had gotten Siena. He picked up the books out of the bag and left. When he got back up to the hospital Siena was still asleep but Blair was up walking around. Severus nodded to Blair before turning his attention to Remus.

"Thanks."

"It's alright. I'm going to take Blair out on the grounds so when Siena wakes make sure to tell her please, not that I need to remind you."

Remus smiled as he stood up and left, Blair walking next to him. It didn't surprise Severus that the husky was friends with the professor; they were after all linked in a way. Severus sat down in his usual chair and opened the first book. He began reading out loud to Siena even though he knew she was fast asleep.

Severus was lounging in the chair with his legs spread out and hands behind his head as he stared up at the empty ceiling when Siena woke up. She remained silent for a few minutes just simply watching him, however the expression of worry on his face wasn't one she enjoyed seeing.

"Hey," She mumbled.

"Oh thank god."

He quickly got up and sat down next to her on the bed wrapping her arms around him. It had been three days since she had last woken up. He released her from the hug and let his eyes assess her. He called for one of the house elves who quickly returned with two trays full of food and coffee. Severus thanked the elf and it left with a resounding crack.

"You need to eat something."

"I'm not that hungry."

Severus sighed but picked up a bread roll and tore a piece off. He held it out to her and she reluctantly took it and ate it. He knew what would be going through her head the memory of what had happened to her. They sat in silence as Severus continued to feed her. After she had eaten enough to satisfy both of them Severus laid down next to her. She put her head on him as his arms circled around her.

"Have you been here this whole time?"

"Mostly, I leave every once in a while to shower. While I'm gone Remus is here. He and Blair are currently walking around somewhere."

"Thank you Severus."

"Hmm for what?"

"Still being here when I needed you to be."

"You're welcome love."

Siena smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and closed her eyes. He rolled over onto his side and pulled her closer to him. Soon Severus found himself drifting off to sleep. It was the first peaceful sleep he had had since they had both fallen asleep next to the lake.


	14. Chapter 13

Severus rolled over and opened his eyes. Albus was standing at the foot of the bed smiling at him. He sat up a bit, unable to sit up fully due to Siena having her arms wrapped tightly around him. Severus glared at the headmaster.

"Must you do that Albus? Even I was a student you would creep me out when I woke up to find you smiling in here."

"I am sorry my boy but I just wanted to check you two."

"Well as you can see we are fine."

Just as Severus spoke a stomach rumbled. He looked down at Siena who had a light blush on her cheeks and a sheepish grin on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her as she continued to smile at him.

"Well you can't blame me, I hardly eaten."

"I shall leave you two alone for now, but come and join me for tea at about three this afternoon out in the garden."

Severus nodded his head so Albus left. A few seconds later a house elf appeared with a tray full of food for the pair of them. Severus watched Siena as she slowly ate. Even though she was clearly hungry it looked as though she was forcing herself to eat. Eventually he moved the tray away from her and held his arms open. She shifted over so she was comfortably settled against him. He ran his hand through her hair as he spoke.

"What happened is not your fault Siena. None of it is. You fought back, you refused to let yourself become a helpless victim. I am proud of you and still love you."

"I feel so betrayed. I mean he's my father shouldn't he be trying to take care of me? Not abuse, rape and torture me. What about Blair as well. I'm no closer to finding a way to get him back in as a human permanently as I was when I started here. It's not right. None of it is."

Severus held her closer as she shook with sobs. His heart ached at the sound of her crying. She was right though she shouldn't have to deal with this. It was a responsibility most adults didn't even have to deal with. After she had calmed down a while later he suggested a walk to get her up and walking.

When Siena was on her feet he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her from the room. At first her legs were shaky from their lack of use but soon she was able to confidently walk. He led the way out to the ground where they wandered around before heading to the garden to meet Albus for tea. What surprised both of them was that Minerva was there as well.

"Well don't just stand there come sit," Minerva told the pair.

Severus and Siena glanced at each other before he took her hand and led her over to the two empty seats next to each other at the table. Severus continued to hold Siena's hand and when she bit her bottom lip lightly he gave her a reassuring squeeze. One look at Minerva told Severus what this was about and he shook his head.

"Not yet."

"Not yet what?" Siena questioned.

"They wish to question you about everything your father has done."

"Oh."

Severus scooted his chair closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he glared at the headmaster and deputy headmistress. How could have honestly thought she would be ready to talk yet? The four kept the conversation to general topics for an hour before Severus suggested they leave. He saw Siena's eyes wander over to the Quidditch pitch.

"Honestly answer me on how you feel."

"A lot better than I did when I woke up this morning."

"Right well I have a broom in my chambers you can use. I don't use it anymore."

Siena gave Severus a light kiss on the cheek as they headed down to the dungeons to retrieve the broom. The pair then made their way to the Quidditch pitch finding Remus and Blair on the way down. Siena grinned as she climbed on the broom and took off. She did a few flips in the air before taking off even higher.

Severus turned his attention away from Siena when he saw something shift out of the corner of his eye. He looked on in shock. Standing where Blair had been was a boy who appeared about fifteen with black hair and yellow eyes, his clothes were a simple pair of black shorts and a tee shirt. Siena stopped in front of them and threw her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" She questioned.

He gave a nod of his head smiling. He let his eyes wander to the broom and Siena grinned as she got on and he sat behind her before they took off. Severus kept his eyes on the pair.

"That was Blair's human form correct?" There was disbelief in his voice.

"Yes I believe so."

Siena and Blair landed back down after going over the grounds and she introduced them all to each other properly. She explained that Blair had forgotten how to talk himself but understood everything a person said. Just as she finished talking Blair turned back into a wolf. Siena wrapped her arms around herself and sunk to her knees as tears streamed down her face. Severus knelt next to her and pulled her into a hug.

This was clearly the hardest part for them. Blair had his head resting on her lap looking at her. Siena moved one of her hands to scratch behind his ear. Severus went to move away thinking to leave the brother and sister alone for a bit but Siena's hand quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare," She whispered.

He smirked as he sat down and pulled her to sit on his lap. Siena continued to pat Blair until he stood up and walked over to Remus. Siena turned towards Severus and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, it was easier to deal with the reversion with you with me."

Severus nodded his head as Siena climbed off and got back on her broom. Severus sat himself on one of the seats and waited for her. She would need some time to clear her head. He made a mental note to take a trip to knockturn alley and hunt in the dark arts books there for anything he could find on curses. He promised himself that by the end of this year he would have Siena and Blair free of their father and Blair back in his human form.

He realized that for now it would be better if Siena had her own personal quarters inside the castle instead of sharing a dorm with people that would be put at risk. It would be a matter to discuss with Albus and Siena. He also made a mental note that for the time being he should keep Siena away from Minerva in case she took to questioning the younger witch.


	15. Chapter 14

"Umm Severus what do I do about clothes?"

Severus looked up from where he had been reading on the lounge to see Siena standing in the doorway with one of his black towels wrapped around herself. He hadn't actually thought about that, she had come back with nothing but the clothes she had been wearing all of which had to be chucked out due to the state they were in. He stood up and walked over to his closet. After a brief search he came across a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Oh you actually own some colour besides black, grey, white and the occasional green?"

"Albus bought them for me a few years ago as a joke."

He held the jeans up next to Siena then transfigured them so that they would fit her, doing the same with the t-shirt before handing the items over. Siena gratefully accepted and went back into the bathroom to change. Severus sat back down on the lounge and picked the book up. It was one of the three he had Albus and Minerva on transfiguration. So far it had not helped in anyway other than give him the names of more books to check.

He smiled when Siena walked back wearing the clothes. They suited her much more than they would him. He noticed that her hair was also pulled up into a pony tail except for her fringe. She came and sat down on the lounge and picked up her own book to read. It was one of the muggle books he had bought for her. Knowing that he couldn't put it off any longer Severus placed his book down and turned to face Siena, taking the book from her hands so that he had her full attention.

"I know you may not want to but there's something you need to do. If we are to get your father sent to Azkaban for his crimes against you and Blair we will need your memories. The best way is for you to take Veritaserum and then put your memories into a pensive," He explained.

"Right I guess it might as well be done but I have one thing to ask."

"Go ahead."

"Will you view the memories before Albus and Minerva please? I don't want to face them with you not knowing."

"Of course."

"Okay so where's the Veritaserum?"

Severus stood up and went into his personal lab. He returned with a vial in his hand and a pensive floating behind him. He set the pensive down on the small coffee table and handed the vial over to Siena. She looked between it and him for a moment.

"Only three drops will do."

She nodded her head and took the three required drops before getting her wand from the pocket of her jeans. They sat in silence as Siena started putting her memories in the pensive. The first one was rather simple it covered the first five or so years of Siena's life with Blair. Both of them were being looked after by a house elf and repeatedly told by Malcolm that they were not to go outside for any reason.

The second memory was when they were six and both being dragged into the house by Malcolm who then furiously took out a whip and continuously beat them with it until that memory went blank. The third was the one that she most hated. It showed Malcolm in a rage throwing curses at both Siena and Blair. Then singling out Blair threw the curse on him that turned his into the husky he currently was.

The other memories were all similar of beatings both physical and mental beatings against Siena and Blair receiving physical beatings as well. Most of these could be merged into a rather extensive single memory. Siena hesitated this was a memory she didn't want to reveal. It was the most recent beating and ended with her calling the knight bus.

Severus watched as memory after memory flowed from Siena into the pensive. After she was finished she turned to face him tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug rubbing her back. She shook her head and pulled back slightly.

"Go ahead and look, that's all of them. I'm going to go to the library and read."

Severus nodded his head so Siena took that as her leave. She didn't want to be present while he viewed her life that she had kept hidden from everyone. She headed down into the library and found a table to sit at after selecting a book on transfiguration. Siena was so immersed in the many books she had now piled around her that she didn't notice Severus standing in the doorway watching her.

Severus could only describe the feeling he had as guilty. He was guilty that she had suffered so much and he was able to do so little to help her. He sighed before he turned and headed to Albus's office. He needed to find out who Siena's secret keeper was for her house. When he got to the office Albus, Minerva, Blair and Remus were all there. Blair turned and trotted over to him. Severus bent down and patted him.

"Listen I need you to keep Siena company tonight. She's just showed me everything and is now in the library."

Severus kept his voice low so that only Blair would hear him. Blair waited until Severus had finished speaking before he took off out the door. Severus had never seen him run so fast before. After Blair was out of sight he turned his attention to the other three occupants of the room.

"I have just witnessed Siena's memories. However before anything is done about the situation I wish that she have permanent residence here like the staff do. Is that acceptable Albus? Also who is her secret keeper for her place?"

"Well Severus that is what we were discussing. For the matter of where Siena should sleep I would recommend the third floor, east wing, further along the corridor from Remus. That way she will be protected should anyone besides myself, Siena, Blair, Remus or you should enter that corridor they will be compelled to come straight to my office and explain themselves to me. I understand that you would want her closer to you but she needs more sunlight and fresh air then you let into your dungeons. As for her secret keeper that is Bill Weasley. Can you not get Siena to take you there?"

"No she can't. The only person that can locate her apartment besides herself is her secret keeper. Siena used a variation of the fidelius charm that will only allow her secret keeper to show someone where her home is. Bill cannot tell me either, it can only be shown."

"Very clever, when do you intend to leave my boy?"

"Now so I can be back before you start to question her."

"Very well Severus, before you leave though do make sure to tell Siena where you are going."

"Of course I will tell her. I am not that insensitive to her."


	16. Chapter 15

Severus left Albus's office and headed down to the library. Siena was still immersed in her pile of books. In walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She turned to look at him and she could see the sadness in his eyes. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his head resting on top of hers.

"I'm going to see Bill and get him to show me your apartment. I'm not sure how long it will take but there is a vial of your potion next to my bed if I'm not back by the time you go to bed."

"Just be careful Sev please."

Severus nodded and gave her a light kiss. He stood up straight and brushed the hair out of her face before leaving. He headed out of the castle and to the boundaries before he apparated to the burrow. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It was only a moment later that Molly Weasley was pulling it open an eight year old girl peaking around the corner from the kitchen.

"Severus what a surprise. Please come in."

Molly stepped back to allow Severus to enter. When he walked in he could see portraits of the children all around. Before he could react a ten year old boy was running down the stairs and out to the back yard as Charlie's voice yelled through the house.

"So sorry about the noise. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you Molly. I wish to talk to Bill if he is here."

"Ginny run and tell Bill to come down here."

The young girl whose eyes had been trained on him the whole time ran from the room and out to the backyard. Severus only had to wait a few minutes until Bill was following Ginny back into the house. Bill was shocked to see Severus standing in his kitchen.

"Professor Snape what can I do for you?" Bill questioned.

"I need you to show me where Siena's apartment is."

"Certainly. Is she okay?"

"She is fine; she's staying at Hogwarts over the summer now."

Bill nodded and once outside the burrow Severus held his arm out to him. They apparated straight away to muggle London. Bill led the way down a few streets and to a rather old apartment building. Up the stairs to the eighth floor and along the hallway to the very end, stopping at the last door on the left. Bill opened the door.

"Just step straight in and you'll see it," Bill said.

Severus stepped to the right of Bill and found himself inside a small apartment. There were books almost everywhere, parchment, and other pieces of paper scattered over almost all the surfaces. Severus raised an eyebrow at everything before he pulled out his wand and flicked it to pack everything up. Soon the whole apartment was completely empty of everything including all furniture. Severus downsized it all to fit into a bag that he then slung over his shoulder. Bill and Severus walked out and back out to the alley they had apparated in to. Bill took Severus's outstretched arm and they apparated back to the burrow.

"Thank you for your assistance Bill. Enjoy the rest of your summer."

Severus apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts and made his way up to the castle. Minerva met him in the entrance hall. Severus gave a quick nod and they walked up to the third floor. Albus and Remus were finishing up the wards to the corridor. Minerva stopped at the end of the corridor. Severus unpacked the bag into the empty room with one quick flick of his wand.

"Where is Siena?" Severus questioned.

"She's still in the library. I don't think she's left at all."

Severus nodded his head and left. He found Siena still in the same spot as last time, more pieces of parchment filled with notes and scribbles. Arithmancy covered another few pieces. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. She frowned and finished what she was writing before she turned to face him. He smiled at her.

"Congratulations you are officially a permanent resident of Hogwarts. Next week I'm going to Spinners End, are you coming?"

"Is this your way of an invitation because if so you really need some work."

"Well yes it is."

"Then yes I am coming."

Severus took her hand and pulled her up to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her up to what was her new room. Siena stared wide eyed; it looked exactly like her apartment had only larger and a lot tidier. She turned to face Severus who was standing in the doorway in front of Albus and Remus. She ran up and threw her arms around Severus.

"Thank you so much Sev. It's wonderful."

"You're welcome but I didn't do it all. Albus and Remus had most of it organized before I got into Albus's office this morning. The whole corridor is warded so only Albus, Remus myself, you and of course Blair can enter it. Your friends will be able to only when they're with you. This room was chosen as it is close to Remus's and him being the D.A.D.A teacher means you are even better protected."

Siena nodded her head as Remus and Albus left. Severus kept his arms around her. The two of them moved over to her bed and sat down. Siena's eyes roved around the room still in awe. Severus let go of Siena and settled against the wall. She got up and looked around; all the books were organized in alphabetical order on the shelf that covered the wall next to the door. Her desk sat on the wall near her bed.

Eventually Siena came and lay down on the bed. She rested her head on Severus's outstretched legs after he put her pillow down for her. He ran his hand through her hair and smiled when she turned on her side and wrapped her arms around him.

"So what is Spinners End?" She questioned.

"Well it used to be my family home, now it's where I spent only part of my summer. Maybe there will be something there that can help. I do have an attic full of boxes with books in them that I haven't been through in a long time."

"I do love going through books."

"Yes I noticed that."

Severus smirked when Siena rolled her eyes. They remained in a comfortable silence until Remus knocked on the door and told them that it was time for dinner. The three of them headed down to the great hall where they found Minerva, Albus and Hagrid sitting on one side of the table. There were three empty seats on the other side all waiting for them. Severus held the chair out for Siena and then pushed her in.

"Such a gentleman."

"Only for you love."


	17. Chapter 16

Dinner was a quite affair with very little conversation held. Each time Minerva or Albus started to question Siena on anything that had happened Severus or Remus stopped them and turned the conversation in a different direction. After they had all finished Albus, Minerva, Remus and Siena all headed up to Albus's office. Severus came up a few minutes later with the pensive.

"What would be the easiest way to do this?" Siena questioned.

"We can make it so that each memory you pull to the surface will form a type of projection so they can be viewed at once by all of us," Albus answered.

Siena nodded and waited until Albus had cast the charm on the pensive before she walked over and touched the surface with her wand. The first memory came up and Siena walked back to sit next to Severus. They all remained silent throughout the viewing.

Siena's hand was shaking noticeably when she got the last memory. Severus pulled her to sit on his lap and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her head settled in the crook of his neck. As the final memory stopped Siena got up and ran out of the office.

"I must say things are a lot worse than I first thought them to be. Severus will she be okay?" Albus inquired.

"If you don't need either of us for the rest of the night I can go to her now. It is hard for Siena to go though all this once, but to see it all again brings the emotions back."

"By all means go to her."

Severus stood up and quickly walked out of the office. Once in the corridor he ran down the stairs and to Siena's room. He didn't even know the last time he had run at Hogwarts. He gently opened the door. Siena was curled up on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees. He knelt down and could see the tears flowing down her cheeks. He picked her up and moved to her bed, sitting there.

"I'm proud of you."

"I didn't really do anything though."

"That's where your wrong. You've opened your heart to me. It also takes a lot of courage to show the others what you have tonight."

Siena gave a small nod as she let go of her legs but remained sitting on Severus. He turned her face towards his and smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around him and gave another nod. She was doing a lot better, and having him did help her.

When a knock sounded on the door Severus opted to open it. It didn't surprise him that Remus was on the other side. He glanced back at Siena who nodded so Severus stepped to the side to allow Remus in.

"I just came to pass a message on from Hagrid that Blair is down with him tonight. Just in case you were worried about where he has gone."

"Thanks, I know that he's normally with Hagrid when not with me."

Remus nodded and turned to Severus gesturing towards the corridor. Severus followed Remus out and closed the door.

"How is she?" Remus questioned.

"Okay now I think. She's strong and I'm going to help her through this."

"Right well let me know if there's anything I can do."

Severus gave a nod before heading back inside. Siena was already starting to fall asleep.

In the morning a knock on the door startled the couple awake. Siena jumped and would have fallen out of the bed had Severus not had his arms firmly holding her. She climbed out of the bed and pulled open the door. Albus was standing on the other side.

"There's a change of plans. Siena pack some clothes. Severus you need to go home now, both of you. The Minister will be arriving in an hour and I believe Malcolm will be with him."

Siena paused from where she had started putting clothes into a bag. "What about Blair?"

"He's already gone with Remus. Severus here is a letter that has an excuse for why Siena is with you should you be questioned. I've dropped the anti-apparation spells until you leave."

Severus turned to face Siena and quickly helped her shove a few more itmes in her bad. He then nodded to Albus, wrapped his arms around Siena and apparated them both to his home. Siena took a look around at the small town.

"What kind of community is this?" She questioned.

"Magical and non-magical. Come see inside."

He guided her over to a small building and tapped his wand twice on the door. It immediately swung open to admit them access. He first took her to the kitchen where she sat at the bench. Severus took the letter from Albus out and read it.

_Severus, _

_Thank you for agreeing to take Siena Miller in over the summer for a potions apprenticeship. I'm sure that starting it early will be quite educational. Do try not to overwork her or yourself and I shall see you both at Hogwarts. _

_You will find the list of books for Miss Miller enclosed as well as her train ticket. I trust you to escort her to the station._

_Your's sincerly_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Severus passed the letter over to Siena as he took the other items out of the envelope and sat them on the bench. He then showed Siena around his home starting with the living room, it had a fire place with a few single chairs and a lounge facing it, the rest of the room was lined with books. The bedroom had another fireplace, a set of drawers, a wardrobe and a double bed in it. The stairs leading to the attic were in the kitchen. The attic itself was full of bookshelves jammed packed with books, siena guessed that there was at least three dozen boxes full of books as well. Last on the tour was the basement that had been turned into a potions lab. The shelves in there were lined with ingridents, and there were three tables set throughout the room as well.

"So we're going to need to do some shopping. Seeing as I don't have a house elf we will need to do our own cooking," Severus explained.

"I can do the cooking seeing as you're letting me stay with you. Where do you go for shopping?"

"Diagon Alley."

Severus put one arm around Siena and apparated them to Diagon Alley. Siena smiled at Severus as he kept his arm around her while they walked around. All the other Hogwarts students weren't around yet. He led the way over to one of the grocery stores where they started deciding on what they would eat for the next few days.


	18. Chapter 17

So sorry for the lack of updates recently but I've been rather busy and now I have a full time job so it might be another week before the next chapter is up. I had a lot of trouble with this one due to the technicalities I needed to get right for the later chapters.

...

Siena smiled as Severus sat down next to her on the blanket. He handed over the book he had gone back inside the house to get. She looked it over before turning her eyes on Severus.

"What is this book?" She questioned.

"It's on ancient magic. I've got another couple here that should also help up. I'm afraid I don't think we will be making many potions while here."

Siena nodded and started reading the book. Severus smirked as he settled into a more comfortable position. This was their third week at Spinners End and so far there had been no sign of anyone from the ministry or any word from Albus. They were devoting their time to going through the books in the house to find anything on the curse on Blair. So far they had come up empty handed.

Siena growled and flung herself backwards so she was lying down on the grass. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft noises of the wildlife that calmed her. This was beginning to get very frustrating. When Severus cast a shadow over her she opened her eyes. He didn't look pleased as he held the book he was reading open.

"I've found something. You're not going to like it though."

"Just tell me Sev."

"Well in this book it tells that there is a spell you could try to do to cure Blair. It has to be done by a direct blood relative only. That's not the bad part though. You can only have one go at this spell, if you succeed Blair will be back to his human form permanently if you fail then both of you will be stuck as the animal of the cursed, which in this case is the husky."

"How complicated is the spell?"

"Very. To be honest I think even Albus would have trouble with it."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Siena. I'll try and find something else for you two I promise."

"It's okay, I appreciate all the help you've given already."

Severus nodded and put the book down. He turned his full attention to Siena. She was lying down again but starring up at the sky. He lay down next to her and she turned so her head was resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around her as they both stayed silent.

Siena was thinking over what Severus had told her. It would have to be her choice on if to try this spell or not. While she liked the idea of having Blair back in his human form she didn't like the strong risk of her turning into a husky as well. She groaned and buried herself closer to Severus. This was a hard choice for her.

When Siena opened her eyes she found herself curled up in bed against Severus. She frowned as she tried to remember where the evening had gone. Unable to remember the hours she sighed and sat up. She brushed her hair away from her face and climbed out of the bed. When she got to the kitchen she flicked the kettle on.

While she was staring out the window watching the sun slowly rise she felt a set of arms wrap around her. She leant back against Severus. After a few minutes he turned her around to face him. He ran his hand along her cheek before giving her a light kiss.

"I think we should get your books today. The train leaves tomorrow," He told her.

"I suppose so then. Well at least when we're back we can talk to Albus and get his opinion on the matter of this spell; it still has me completely confused."

"Don't think too much into it today please love."

Siena nodded her head and started making them both a coffee. While she was doing this Severus made bacon, eggs and toast. They both then sat at the table to eat. It was a quite meal as neither of them liked what they had read yesterday. After breakfast Severus apparated them to Diagon Alley. Their first stop was Florish & Botts where they ran into Bill, Charlie and Nymphadora.

"Hey Siena what are you doing with Snape?" Nymphadora questioned.

"I've been doing a potions apprenticeship over the summer. I've got some stuff to fill you guys in on on the train tomorrow."

Before any of them could reply Siena walked down one of the aisles to get look at some books. They had chosen this as their first stop seeing as they both were likely to spend a fair amount of time in there. When Siena had found some books she wanted along with her school books she found Severus up at the counter.

"I'll pay for all those," He stated.

"You don't need to do that. I do have some money," Siena replied.

"Yes but I enjoy spoiling you like this."

Severus grinned as Siena slid her pile next to his. She had quickly learnt that if Severus wanted to do something then he would no matter how much someone argued with him. The two of them quietly spent the morning gathering everything on Siena's list for school. When they got back to Spinners End that afternoon a small envelope addressed to Siena was sitting on the doorstep. Severus picked it up and handed it over. Siena quickly opened it and paused before she read it. This was her results from her O.W.L.s, it would determine what subjects she could take this year at Hogwarts. She prayed that all her extra studying had paid off.

_O.W.L.s Results – Siena Miller_

_Pass Grades:_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceed Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades:_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Subjects:_

_Ancient Runes – O_

_Arithmancy – O_

_Astronomy – E_

_Charms – O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – O_

_Herbology – E_

_History of Magic – E_

_Potions – O_

_Transfiguration – O_

She grinned as she handed the pieces of paper over to Severus to read. He smiled when he looked up. They moved inside and into the living room where Severus lit the fireplace with a quick swish of his wand.

"Are these the results you wanted to get?"

"Yes they're perfect."

"See love I told you that you would do fine."


	19. Chapter 18

In the morning Severus apparated them both to the train station after they had had breakfast. They walked through the barrier to platform 9 3/4. Siena smiled as she heard Mrs Weasley talking to Bill, Charlie and Percy. She turned back to face Severus who was standing just behind her.

"So I'll see you at the feast I suppose," She said to him.

"Yes but if you need me earlier just send Blair up to the teachers carriage," He replied.

Siena nodded her head before heading on to the train. Her trunk and other items had been sent ahead to Hogwarts like Severus's. Her bag that was slung over her shoulder had a few books in it but Severus had put a weightless charm on it that morning so she barely noticed it was there. She found an empty compartment and sat down. She didn't have to wait very long before she was joined by Blair and Nymphadora. Bill and Charlie arriving soon after as well. An hour into their trip Siena started explaining to her friends about Blair, her father and why they had all been taking extra defensive lessons last year.

It was half the trip gone before all the questions had stopped momentarily. Siena scribbled a note to Severus and gave it to Blair. He trotted off down the carriages and returned only a few minutes later. Siena took the paper out of his mouth and hid her smile. She turned her attention back to her three friends. She could see that they were all preparing their next round of questions.

"I'm wanted for a prefect meeting in the teacher's carriage."

She quickly stood up and left before any of them could stop her. When she reached the front she knocked on the door and it opened to let her inside. As soon as the door closed Severus pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"How did it go?" He questioned.

"A hundred questions times three. They were getting ready for the next round too. So take your guess," She replied.

Severus pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her waist. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Is that really appropriate?" Minerva questioned.

"It doesn't matter if it is or not to you. Siena is of legal Wizarding age. I'm also not letting her be subjected to another round of questioning," Severus answered.

"But they're her friends, they have a right to know."

"That may be so but they should know when enough is enough and clearly they have yet to grasp that simple concept."

Severus glared at Minerva but before either of them could say anything Remus spoke up.

"I agree with Severus. Siena will get enough questioning from the Ministry when they get to the case. For now I see no reason why she can't stay in here with us."

Severus gave a slight nod of thanks to Remus. He trusted the man to stick by his and Siena's side because when their relationship eventually comes out things could get messy. Severus wrapped his cloak around Siena and closed his eyes.

Siena opened her eyes when she felt Severus's arms slacken slightly in their hold. She smiled as she turned her attention to the other teachers. She wanted to talk to Remus about what her and Severus had found out about the spell that could cure Blair but she didn't want to do it with the other staff all sitting there as well.

She slid carefully out of Severus's hold and stood up. She turned to face Remus who had put his book down at her movements. She glanced at the other teachers before speaking to Remus.

"Can you tell Severus that I've gone back to my carriage and I'll see him at Hogwarts?"

"Sure thing. You're welcome back here if it's uncomfortable down there for you."

"Thanks Remus but I'll be okay."

Siena walked out of the teacher's carriage and closed the door. She sighed as she shoved her hands in her pockets and made her way down to where her friends still were. When she entered the carriage Nymphadora and Charlie were engrossed in a game of wizard's chess. Siena sighed and sat next to Bill who appeared to be reading a book. Every few minutes or so one of them would glance up at Siena.

After the train had pulled into Hogsmead Station Siena and Blair turned away from the other students and made their way into the forbidden forest. By the time they arrived at the front gates all the other students were there as well. Blair trotted off up the stairs as Siena slipped inside the great hall. She took a seat at the end of the Ravenclaw table and waited. It was only a few minutes later that the teachers all sat down. She smiled to Severus and just after the first years walked in she slipped out of the room.

Severus watched Siena as she made herself invisible and left the hall. He sighed wishing that he could go with her. The day had already been long enough for her and he could understand why she didn't want to sit through the sorting ceremony. He waited until the sorting was over before he stood up and left the hall through the teacher's entrance. He quickly made his way through the castle to the third floor. He knocked on the door to Siena's room but couldn't hear any noise from inside.

He frowned and tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. After muttering the password the door swung open. He found the room empty; exactly like it was the day they had left. He pulled the door closed and headed down to his chambers. That would be the next likely place to find Siena. Sure enough when he entered he found her lying on the lounge staring at the fire. He could see a deep level of sadness on her face as well as confusion. He sat down on the arm of the lounge and ran his hand through her hair.

"What's bothering you?"

"I thought my friends would understand but they don't seem too really. Also this whole thing with Blair, I don't know what I should do about it. I mean should I try and turn him back into his human form or not? I'm kind of selfish and don't want to risk turning myself into a husky."

"It will take your friends time to understand what is going on. If you wish either myself or Remus can talk to them and help answer their questions. I would be concerned if you were not unsure about what to do with Blair. It is a very hard decision to make and it will take time. First you need to read the spell to see what you think about it. Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Yes please, that is if it won't be too much trouble."

"It's fine I just need to go see Albus for a bit but if I go now I will be back in about an hour."

Severus bent over and gave Siena a kiss on the forehead before he took of his outer robe and laid it over her. He then walked out of his chambers and started heading up to the headmaster's office for the beginning of the year meeting.


	20. Chapter 19

Severus headed back into the lounge and picked up the book Siena had been reading. It was the one that told of the curse on Blair and the counter curse. He flipped to the page that mentioned the curse and skimmed it over before deciding to talk to Remus about it first and get his opinion. He glanced at the clock and was shocked to see how late it was. He put the book down on the table then headed back into the bedroom. Siena was fast asleep he noticed as he climbed in next to her. he didn't know how he was meant to tell her that soon she would need to double the amount of potion she needed to take as her body would bet getting used to its effects by now.

Severus awoke to find Siena getting up. He glanced out the window and found that it was still dark. He lightly grabbed her wrist and she turned to face him. He was unprepared for the fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Umm I don't think that potion works anymore. Dad got into my head again," She told him.

"What did he do?"

"He told me that he was going to come after me and destroy me. Quite a few swear words thrown in the mix as well."

Severus gently tugged Siena back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She now had her head resting on his chest with her back on his torso. He mumbled useless words to her as she fell back to sleep. This was not going to be good for her in the morning. Only when he was sure that she was not going to wake up any time soon did he light the candle next to the bed.

He then accioed some parchment and a quill. He wrote two quick notes; one to Albus and one to Remus. In the note to Remus he explained about the book with the curse in it and telling him that they would discuss it in detail tomorrow evening and that Malcolm was back in Siena's head. He only told Albus that Malcolm had gotten into Siena's mind again and had threatened her.

In the morning Siena climbed out of bed and headed up to her room. She froze in the hallway at the sight of Remus standing in front of her door. She hadn't spoken to him since the train ride yesterday nor did she know what she was meant to say to him. She took a deep breath before she approached him. He turned to face her and smiled.

"Uhh hi professor, what can I do for you this early?"

She tapped the door to her room with her wand and it swung open to admit them access. Remus followed Siena inside and watched as she sat down at her desk.

"I got a letter from Severus last night. It mentioned a few things one of which was to do with Malcolm. Do you want to explain what happened to me or shall it wait until we discuss the matter with Albus? There is also the matter of the books with the curse on Blair."

"Well Severus doesn't even know all the details so it might be better if I talk to you two about it first then Albus."

"Right and where is Severus at the moment?"

"Uhh he was still asleep when I left."

"You do realize that I panicked."

Siena turned to the doorway to see Severus leaning against it with his arms folded. He was dressed in his usual robes and his face completely expressionless. Yet she knew that he probably would have panicked at the fact that she hadn't been there when he woke. He stepped inside the room and nodded a greeting to Remus.

"I didn't mean to worry you Severus but I just didn't know what to do," Siena told him.

"It's fine love. For now get changed into your robes and we'll head to the great hall for breakfast. Remus and I will wait out in the hall."

After Siena was changed into her school robes the three of them made their way down to the great hall. Siena trailed behind Severus and Remus slightly as they descended the stairs. She didn't want to face her friends and was grateful that this was one of the few times she would be sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Just before they reached the entrance to the Great Hall Severus stopped and turned to face Siena who was standing there staring at her shoes.

"Do not worry yourself too much we shall work everything out together. For now though I do request that you eat something or I shall come over to your table and make sure you eat three plates of food."

Siena nodded her head and took a deep breath before entering the hall. Somehow knowing that Severus would be with through everything and doing everything he could to help made her feel a lot better. She slid onto the end of the Ravenclaw table and gave a nod when her Quidditch teammates waved and smiled at her. After she had eaten half of her plate of eggs, bacon and toast she quietly slipped out of the hall.

She walked out the front gates and down to Hagrid's hut. After saying hello the giant she continued on through to the Forbidden Forest. She found Blair at their favourite spot on the edge of the lake and sat down next to him. He moved his head to rest on her lap.

The two of them remained sitting there for the day until Severus and Remus came out in the evening. Severus sat down next to Siena and she instantly lent against him.

"You can't keep this facade up for much longer Siena. I think it's about time you spoke to us about what's going on."

The four all turned in the direction the voice had come from. The woods remained dark as a figure slowly made its way towards them.


	21. Chapter 20

None of them moved as Albus stepped out of the trees and moved towards them. He conjured up a few chairs and gestured for them to sit. Severus and Siena didn't move from their position on the ground. Siena was hesitant but after some reassurance from Severus she filled them all in on what had happened last night.

"For now I shall look at this curse more and see if there is another alternative. I must ask though that you do your best to stay focused on your classes in the meantime lest you wish to fall behind your classmates," Albus said.

"I don't really want that sir," Siena smiled.

It was a few days later when Siena was sitting on her bed reading her DADA theory book did she notice the almost full moon outside, it occurred to her that Remus wouldn't be teaching tomorrow. She frowned as she closed her book. She should go see him before he had to go to the shrieking shack for tomorrow morning. Just as she was climbing off her bed there was a knock on her door. She pulled her hair up into a bun as Severus came inside.

"Would you care to join Remus and me for a late snack?" He questioned.

"Yeah that'd be good. I was just about to go see him anyway," Siena smiled.

Severus nodded as Siena started hunting for her slippers. He stared in amusement as she tossed things all around her room trying to find them. Eventually Severus accioed the slippers to him and they came flying from underneath the bed. He handed them to Siena who didn't say a word as they exited her room. She slipped her hand into Severus' as they headed down the corridor. Remus opened the door and let the couple inside. They each took a seat in the area in front of the fire.

"So what brings you two here?" Remus inquired.

"Well I need to collect the material for tomorrows class and Siena wanted to come and see you," Severus explained.

Remus smiled at the couple. He knew that they would both be worried about tomorrow night and that he had his transformation. They sat and chatted about nothing in particular for the next two hours until both Siena and Severus took their leave.

Just before they left Blair came in and sat at Siena's feet. She smiled at him as he looked between the three people in the room. Siena knelt down in front of Blair and patted him as she whispered to him.

"Please stay with Remus tomorrow and the next night while he's a wolf. You two share something common and I know that you'll look after him."

Blair gave a soft bark and nudged Siena, then Severus while giving the man a pointed look. Severus nodded his head understanding what Blair meant before Blair trotted over and laid himself down next to Remus.

Severus led the way down the corridor with his arm wrapped around Siena's waist. They stopped outside Siena's room and Severus watched as she lightly bit her bottom lip while shifting from foot to foot.

"Umm... I was..."

Severus tapped his wand to the door and it swung open. He was sure he knew what she was going to ask. He guided her inside and ordered a house elf to bring them some tea. Once their drinks had arrived Severus handed a cup to Siena.

"Now whatever your question was do not fear it. You know that I will not reject you for having an opinion or any other reason."

"Well I was wondering if you could stay tonight if you didn't already have anything planned."

"Of course I will."

Siena smiled as she put her empty cup on the table. Severus grinned as he watched Siena take off her jumper and sit back down. He kept his eyes on Siena wondering just how bad the nightmare with her father had been. He couldn't see any more cuts on her arms but he got the feeling that she wanted to. She was fidgety as they say discussing different potions and what ingredients were best substitutes for a better flavour or smell.

In the morning the pair walked out of Siena's room and started down the corridor. Siena shivered slightly at the cold as winter was on its way. Severus wrapped his arm around her and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Do not worry today, everything will be fine," Severus assured.

"Not today it won't be but I'll get there in the end."

"Not I, we. I've told you I'm not going to leave this all to you. I'm with you for the long run."

Siena smiled as they started heading down the staircase. When they got to the great hall Siena sat down with her friends as Severus headed up to the head table. The whole room was alive with whispered conversations. Siena lent closer trying to find out what the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" She questioned Nymphadora.

"Apparently someone saw you and Professor Snape walking on the third floor together but you two were like a couple."

"Oh shit," Siena mumbled.


	22. Chapter 21

Hey guys I think this is going to be the last chapter for this story. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing (Charlie Llama you however just want Lupin everywhere I know :P). If any of you are interested soon I will be starting a new Harry Potter fanfic but this next one is going to be on the odd side of things. It will be started after I get the draft of my next original story written so it might be a few weeks. Anyway enough rambling from me.

Severus stood pacing Dumbledore's office after breakfast. The rumours had spread fast and Albus still hadn't found out who had started them. All throughout the meal each story that reached his ears was wilder than the first and eventually he had spotted Siena race out of the room with Nymphadora chasing after her.

The two eldest Weasley boys had then gotten into a fight but that had quickly been stopped and there was no punishment on their behalf. Albus walked into his office closely followed by Professor McGonagall. Severus stopped his pacing and turned towards the pair.

"This is a scandal. I'm sure that by now word will have spread. Did you even think about your actions Severus? You must end this ridiculous game now," Minerva yelled.

"Scandal? You think I'm playing a game? Minerva you are wrong. I love Siena. I love her more than anything. I will not end my relationship with her simply because students found out."

Severus had pulled himself up to his full height and was now glaring daggers at the deputy headmistress. Minerva took a step back from Severus who then stormed out of the room. He went to the third floor and Siena's room. When she wasn't there he searched through the library and the entire castle but still couldn't find her.

He looked out one of the windows at the cold November wind, there was no way she would be out in this weather. That was when he spotted Remus walking towards the school. Severus made his way down the doors and met him there, Blair was with Remus.

"I found some wolfsbane but that's not important. I received word from James that the auror office had Malcolm in holding, pending a hearing but in the early hours he escaped. Where's Siena?"

"That I do not know. She's not anywhere in the castle. The student body is also a mess due to them finding out about Siena and myself."

"We've just come from the lake and Blair has been through all the Forbidden Forest but we haven't seen her."

That evening Severus stood pacing near the entrance doors. There had been no sign on Siena all day, and he had enlisted the help of her friends who were now standing near the door. Remus came down the stairs with Albus and Minerva. Severus sighed as Remus shook his head. They hadn't found Siena, no one had.

"Remus can you bring James and Sirius to help?" Severus questioned.

As much as he disliked the two men they were Remus' best friends and together they knew the ins and outs of Hogwarts better than anyone else.

"Of course. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Albus dropped the anti-apparition barriers for Remus. Severs took up his pacing again as they all waited. He only hoped that the other two would agree to help.

Siena struggled against the ropes trying to free herself. Malcolm had taken her wand, tied, gagged and hit her over the head. He stopped in the shrieking shack and hastily started trying to remove Siena's clothing.

"I'm going to damage your body so badly no fuckwit will ever want you," He sneered.

Siena pushed him away and cast a spell that freed her. She then slammed Malcolm against the wall and took her wand. He fired off a curse that she blocked but was to slow to block the cruciatus curse.

Blair and Remus both looked around at the faint echo of a scream. Neither of them would pinpoint it's exact direction as it seemed to bounce off every surface.

"We'll split into pairs. James you can go with Bill, Charlie with Sirius, Remus and Nymphadora and Blair and I. Search everywhere for any kind of lead as to where Malcolm may have taken Siena," Severus instructed the small group.

They split off and each pair went their separate ways to search. Severus prayed that having the extra help would mean that they would find Siena before Malcolm had the chance to do any damage. He knew that the extra defense lessons had helped Siena but her fear of her father sometimes overtook her common reasoning.

Siena pushed herself off the wall as she fired off a counter curse that sent Malcolm flying across the room. Sweat was falling down her forehead and her whole body felt like it was on fire from having so many cruciatus curses aimed at her while she was deflecting another spell. She paralysed Malcolm with a binding spell before levitating his body out of the shrieking shack. She went through the passage that led back to the Hogwarts grounds.

It was a slow trip and by the time she reached the entrance they had come through she was ready to collapse herself. Siena hoped that Severus would be out on the grounds and that Malcolm hadn't hurt him. She continued towards the school but stopped when she saw Blair, followed by other figures running towards her.

She dropped Malcolm's body to the ground and slumped to her knees. She was safe now and she couldn't move any more. The pain and level of energy all that magic was taking its toll now that the adrenaline was wearing off. Severus slid to the ground next to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Siena, thank god you're alive. You had me so worried."

"Severus I love you but you're squashing my ribs."

Severus relaxed his hold as he stood up and walked over to the others Blair running circles around him.

"I'm going to take Siena to the infirmary. I trust that Malcolm will be taken into custody and not let go again."

James nodded his head as Remus and Sirius moved over to Malcolm. Blair, Nymphadora, Bill and Charlie all made a circle around Severus and Siena when they got to the castle where a small group of students had gathered to see what the commotion outside was about. Siena tried shifting closer to Severus, uncomfortable with being the centre of attention.

"I promise once madam Pomfrey has checked and healed you we can go home for the Christmas break and a bit before. Just you, me and Blair. You're friends can come for easter."

"Thank you Severus. Would I be able to sleep now?"

"Yes love. I do not think Malcolm will ever bother you again."

Severus smiled as Siena closed her eyes. He had spoken to James and been assured that for this kind of behaviour he had displayed to his children he would be given the Dementor's kiss. Severus knew that Remus had spoken to Blair and Siena and both agreed not to try the spell to try and change Blair back to human.


End file.
